Angels and Demons of the Three Kingdoms
by Princess Mist619
Summary: Three Princesses from a different universe, have traveled back in time to the Han Dynasty to learn the history of the The Three Kingdom Era. The Eternity Princess in Wei, the Hell Princess in Wu, and the Heaven Princess in Shu. Can they survive the chaotic wars ahead or will love flow in their path.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone, I am Princess Mist619 with a new FanFiction for your entertainment. I wrote this story during my school year and decided show it to you all for you to review and give me some info on what to improve on.**

**Summary- Three Princesses from a different universe, have traveled back in time to the Han Dynasty to learn the history of the The Three Kingdom Era. The Eternity Princess in Wei, the Hell Princess in Wu, and the Heaven Princess in Shu. Can they survive the chaotic wars ahead or will love flow in their path. **

**Pairings- OC x Sun Ce. Liu Bei x OC. Lu Bu x OC.**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own DW or the characters, all belongs to KOEI. Except the Ocs. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

**The Angels and Demons of the Three Kingdoms**

**Prologue-**

In a universe light years away from the human solar system were eight powerful Primary Kingdoms. Each Kingdom represent a eight different powerful elements; Storm, Water, Fire, Life, Balance, Myth, Death, and Ice. However, there are four other Kingdoms that surpass the Primary Kingdoms called The Elite Kingdoms. There are four Elite Kingdoms in this universe each with its own rank. The fourth elite is the Kingdom of the Universe, the third elite is the Kingdom of Heaven, second is the Kingdom of Hell, and lastly the Kingdom of Eternity is the most powerful Kingdom of all.

In the Kingdom of Eternity, a woman was sitting in her large gray thrown in the middle of the large gray thrown room. However, she was no ordianary queen was the most powerful queen of the unknown universe, Queen Infinity Eternity. Queen Infinity's body was a mixture of white and tan to make it look like Mexican skin, her hair long gray was in a high ponytail with long gray painful looking thorn vines that touched the cold marble ground, there were also gray thorn vines covering her eyes which made it look very painful. She wore a long gray queen attire with sparkling glitter, gray gloves that reached her forearms, gray high-heel stilettos, and a queen crown to top of the outfit**(everything she is wearing is gray).**

The gray queen was sitting in the thrown pondering her thoughts, while waiting for two certain people to come inside the room anytime soon. Suddenly, the large thrown room doors opened and came in was two guards in royal gray armor running to the queen. They keeled down to Infinity before speaking.

"Queen Infinity, Queen Onyx from the Kingdom of Hell and Queen Rose from the Kingdom of Heaven are here as you requested." Said the guard on the left.

"Send them in." The queen commanded. The guards quickly scurried to the doors to let the other queens in. Unfortunate for them, the guards were slain by a long sharp black double end scythe. The guards fell to the ground as their gray blood pooled around them. The queen with the blood stained scythe entered the room as the other queen followed behind with a frightened expression.

"Black Onyx, that was very mean of you to do that!" Shouted a angered yet serene voice of the white queen on The right.

"First off, I don't give a care. Second, those low life fools do not have the rights to make me wait outside." stated the queen on the left with a evil yet sexy voice.

The queen on the left is Queen Black Onyx or Queen Onyx, the satanic queen of the Hell Kingdom. She has chocolate like skin, her long thick ebony hair reached her ankles, her right eye is a lifeless black and her left is a big black diamond, she had the face of an evil and beautiful goddess, had on a black crystal necklace with a upside down cross, and a long decorative demon tail and black demon horns on her scalp. Onyx wore a long black shoulder less evening gown that hugged her hourglass figure and reached the ground, there was also a wide opening in the front of the dress from her big breast to her stomach, black gloves that reached her biceps, ebony high heel boots, and a Satan crown on her head.

The other queen on the right is Queen White Rose or Queen Rose, the godly queen of the Heaven Kingdom. Rose's skin was lightly tan, two long thick wrapped snow white ponytails that touched her ankles**(Like Sailor Moons)**and held by big white rose petals around each ponytail, her left eye is a lively white and the right is a white rose, a halo floated on her head along with a big white bow, and wore a white rose necklace with a Jesus cross on it. Rose's outfit was a beautiful pure white ball gown with rose petals, a pair of long white gloves, snowy high heel boots with little snowy roses, and a Goddess crown on her head.

"Onyx, I always have to remind you every..freaking..millennium...DON'T KILL ANYONE AROUND MY PRESENCE UNLESS OTHERWISE!" Infinity reminded Onyx.

'I don't give a shit.' She though and let out a sigh. "Right, so why did you want us here?" The evil queen questioned uncertainly. Rose look concerned at Infinity, but had a caring smile on her features.

"The reason I have called you two here is to ask an important question." The gray color queen answered.

"That would be?" Rose questioned. Queen Eternity walked from her chair to them, until she was close enough to them.

"When was the last time we went to the human world?" She asked the queens of Heaven and Hell. Onyx did not look surprised, but she answered.

"Back in 2000 B.C.; when Christ was made,the stupid bible was created, and...he was born." She said the last part in distaste.

"JESUS!" The holy queen squealed with glee and Onyx covered her ears at the name.

"Wait, if we haven't been to the human world since that time, then what year is it for the humans?" The pure flower questioned.

"2012 A.D."Onyx answered as Rose became flabbergasted. "Why did you want to know?" Eternity turned her back to the queens.

"Queen Storm had forgoten to inform me that she and the other seven queens have abandoned their kingdoms to find a new world." She exhaled softly. "Hopefully it will be different from earth." The powerful queen whispered. "Plus, this will be a good opportunity for our young sisters to learn something from the human time line." Infinity added.

"What do you want them to learn in the human time line?" Rose asked.

"I've heard something from the eastern hemisphere that there was an era called 'The Three Kingdom Era'." The first queen recalled. " I believe it is quite interesting. I already talked to Queen Galaxy and King Galax(1) if they could persuade the Time Twins to take them there." She concluded. Rose and Onyx gave her jumbled looks.

"Did they agree?" asked the satanic queen. "Cause I really don't mind if Topaz went back in time with the others." Onyx concluded in a non-caring manner.

"Well they wanted to check with you two first before doing so. Rose, is that fine with you?" The queens turned to the heaven queen. She recalled her mind together and decided to go with it.

"Yes, I'll let Daisy go with them. However, she must not do anything unpleasant." White Rose smiled.

"Good, we all agree. Now we must inform them our agreement." They nodded and summoned their Iphone 4s(2) to their palms.

"Hold on." Rose interrupted and they looked at her. "Where are they anyway?" this caused Infinity to smirk.

"I had that covered before I called for you two." Onyx rose an eyebrow and Rose tilted her head a little to the left.

* * *

**Year 2012- Hong Kong, China**

"This is quite a waste of my time." complained a girl, who was bored out her mind. "Why the heck did Deamond and Diamond insist on taking us the Chinese Museum...IN CHINA!" yelled the princess of Eternity, Thorn(3).

Thorn's skin is the same as Infinity's, but her features are different; her eyes were ruby red with a bit of hatred passion in them, her long scarlet hair was put into a high ponytail that reached to her knees, and wore a ruby rose necklace around her neck. Thorn wore a red bustier that hugged her torso and show her upper breast, had on a gray opened frock coat, red jean shorts with gray pockets, scarlet knee length leggings, and crimson knee length high heel boots.

"Thorn, I too am puzzled to know why, but we must be patient." another girl said in a curious, but gentle voice. The sound come from Thorns' friend and princess of Heaven, Daisy.

Daisy has light tan skin like Rose's, bright yellow eyes, a serene face, and knee length thick yellow hair wrapped into two long wrapped ponytails while being held by big yellow daisy petals. Daisy was wearing a bight yellow long sleeve kimono with white flower design, a white sash around her waist, white stockings, and wooden sandals. While underneath, Daisy had on an beautiful snow white A-line skirt and a pale yellow halterneck.

The two girls were standing outside the Chinese cafe for thiry minutes waiting for two certain twins to come out the door. Daisy was rocking back and forth, while humming a faithful tone. However, Thorns temper was running shorter by the minutes goning by and she hated waiting. She looked though clear glass gazing for the two people, until she spotted them looking at Diamond's Iphone 4.

**In the cafe**

"Do they want to proceed or no?" asked the masculine voice that came from Deamond Time.

"Queen Onyx and Rose texted back saying they agree." said Deamond's younger twin sister, Diamond Time.

The Twins of Time are identical/fraternal(4); they are caramel skinned, have sky blue eye color, low waist sky blue hair(Dea's hair is a high ponytail and Dia's is low ponytail), their facial features equal each others. Diamond had on an aqua sleeveless polo shirt, a gray plaid skirt that is above her knees, aqua high boots that reached her knees, and a aqua diamond necklace. Deamond also wore an aqua sleeveless polo shirt, gray plaid high knee shorts, aqua knee height jack boots, and a aqua diamond necklace that's similar to Diamond's.

"Let's go to the museum now, before Thorns becomes an unhappy fellow." The twins in sky blue went out the door of the cafe and walked toward the princesses of Eternity and Heaven.

**Out the cafe**

"What the fiddle sticks took you two so long?" The red female questioned as she gave them an annoyed look.

"We had to check up on something."Deamond repiled as Diamond looked around herself before turning to the two girls. "Where is Topaz?" she questioned looking for the Hell princess.

"She told us she went ahead to the museum." Daisy recalled. Deamond let out a harsh breath.

"Alright, but lets hope to the elements that she is not causing chaos." Everyone nodded and walked to the Chinese Museum. As they did, Daisy popped out a question.

"Deamond, Diamond? Why did you two insist on take us to the museum of Hong Kong?" The holy flower concerned. Deamond began to explain the whole reason to them.

"So basically, my elder sister wants Topaz, Daisy, and myself to learn about the history of this 'Three Kingdom Era'." Thorns gave the conclusion and the twins nodded to her.

When they were close to the museum stairs, there was another girl sitting at the top step to the museum. She had chocolate skin, knee length dark orange hair with a dark orange crystal bow, the girl's eyes were dark orange with no pupils, and had a gentel but dark simle on her face. The dark orange girl had on a dark orange cropped tube top that revealed too much of her big double D breast, a dark orange microskirt, black fingerless gloves, black leggings, and knee length dark orange high heel boots.

"Hey guys!" greeted the girl whom is the princess of Hell, Topaz. "What the hell took you so long to get here, I mean damn guys?" Daisy covered her ears at those foul words coming out of Topaz's mouth.

"It was the twins' fault for making us wait outside the cafe." Thorns pointed out, while glaring at the two. Daisy let out a soft sigh and went to Topaz's side.

"Lets just go inside, before we start an argument." Deamond suggested. "Topaz, I need to explain to you what we are doing in the museum." The gang walked inside the building, while Deamond explained the situation to the satanic princess. As they were inside the large building, a female emplyee with brown hair in a bun, Chinese skin, brown eyes, wearing a red formal shirt with a vest, black knee length silk skirt, and black close toe dress shoes appeared before the five young people.

"Ni hao!" greeted the Chinese woman. "Welcome to the Museum of China. How may I be of assistance to you." She asked. Diamond was the first to speak.

"We would like to visit the 'Three Kingdoms Era' exhibit, please." Diamond demanded.

"Of course, please follow me." The employee said kindly. The team followed the woman around the museum, until they were in a large room; filled with pictures, artifacts, weapons, and armor from the 'Three Kingdom Era'.

"Here we are ladies and gentleman! The exhibit of the Three Kingdoms; Wei, Wu, and Shu." Thorns, Topaz, and Daisy went looking around the large room. "Will that be all for you?" asked the employee.

"Yes, thank you." Dea and Dia gave their thank, while bowing to the woman. The clerk did the same and walked away from the group as the Time Twins watched her leave their sight. They turned their attention back to the three immortal princesses as they continued to observe the room.

"Alright, so who wants which kingdom?" Diamond's male counterpart questioned. Daisy and Topaz were pondering about it for a few moments, till the Eternity princess spoke up.

"I will take the Kingdom of Wei." The girl in red answered.

"WHAT! WHY!?" The two girls shouted, flabbergasted.

"Cause I called it first." The Red princess replied. "That and I heard the Wei warlord is fearful and has a powerful army." She added. Leaving the two girls with either Wu or Shu.

"Well, Shu is the land of benevolence and-" Deamond was cut off by the demon princess.

"Daisy, you got Shu and I've got Wu." Topaz commanded.

"Why?" questioned the yellow flower as she quirked an eyebrow in concern.

"Because Deamond stated that Shu is helpful and caring, I figured that would fit better for you than it would for me." The dark orange female explained. Daisy had to agreed with her on that because she knows Topaz would not give a care about anything or anyone at all. Daisy nodded to her.

"It's settled then." Diamond announced as she and her twin snapped their fingures to make time stop. "Brother." Deamond was at his sister's side and gripped her hand.

When their hands were connected, the twins eyes began to glow a bright blue color and their opposite hand had a sky blue aura in them. They rose the opposite hands and three beams of light flashed at the portraits of the three kings, creating three portals of the kingdoms' color. One portal is a deep blue, another is red, and the last is green.

"The portal are ready, but they are temporary." The caramel skin girl warned the trio.

"Thorns, the blue portal will take you to Cao Cao, the King of Wei. Topaz, the red portal will take you to Sun Jian, the King of Wu. Daisy the green portal will take you Liu Bei, the Emperor of Shu. You girls must go now!" Deamond instructed. Thorns and Topaz jumped into their portals, but Daisy stayed behind.

"Wait, what will you two do?" The Heaven princess questioned the twins.

"We will go back to Time Tower and make sure you all get to the Han dynasty safely." answered the blue boy.

"But, what will happen to us once we are in that era?" The curious girl questioned again.

"You will know when you get there." answered the Time princess. "Hurry up before the portal departs!" shouted Diamond as she pushed Daisy into the green vortex. Eventually, all the vortexes vanished from the twin's sight, but time was still frozen. Deamond let out a heavy sigh of relief and turned his eyes to his sister, but saw her on the floor huffing out hot puffs of air.

"Are you alright sis?" asked the Prince of Time.

"Yes, but we wasted half of our energy on those portals." Diamond got up slowly feeling dizzy.

"I know, we should go back to Time Tower for you to rest and for me to check on the princesses." Diamond nodded to him, while lean on his shoulder. Deamond gripped her to him and the two vanished from the museum, before time began to unfreeze.

* * *

**Notes-**

**(1)**- King Galax and Queen Galaxy, are the rulers of the Universe Kingdom and the older siblings of Deamond and Diamond.

(**2)**- My OCs can summon anything from Earth, not like stealing more like...replicating particular items to their universe.

**(3)**- Thorn is both an angel and demon, she's just not related to Topaz or Daisy.

**(4)- **Sometimes Dea and Dia can look like each other at times or not, which makes it hard for people to tell them apart for one another.

**Yeah the first chapter is complete. Now I have like many more chapter to go. Hope you guys enjoined it and review it. Thank you to all!**

**-PM619 out! See you all later in the future and have an awesome summer!**


	2. New Warrior of Wei

**Chapter 1- New Warrior of Wei**

**Year 184; Ancient China- Han Dynasty **

In a small village in the northeast of China, there was destruction and chaos. People and children were screaming and crying, homes were being burn to the solid ground, and dead, bloody bodies of both peasant and solders in purple were scatted all over the ground like grass. A small group of men, women, and children tried to escape from this massacre, but there were cut down by a large group of soldiers in yellow.

This was no ordinary army, this is the tragic raid of the Yellow Turbans with their religious priest/leader of 'The Way of Peace' Zhang Jiao. The raid of yellow who killed the miniscule group of peasants charged into the large landscape below, while their leader stayed behind on a large stone platform. Many more bodies were seen falling to the soil and painting the bright green grass with crimson blood.

The yellow soldiers were about to kill another small group of citizens, but were slain by three large figures in green warrior attires protecting the people. In the front is 'The Man of Virtue', Liu Bei with his duel swords. On his left was one of his sworn brothers; a large red skin man with a long, black beard, and a long, huge halberd called ' The Blue Dragon', it was Guan Yu ' The God of War'. The other man to Liu Bei's right was his other sworn brother; had big muscles, spiky, black beard, red skin, a jug of rice wine, and a spear in his hand, he is 'The Drunken Warrior' Zhang Fei.

On the left side of the village, was a man on a snow white stallion galloping toward a herd of yellow turbans. The yellow soldiers were trying to stop the white mare, but were all cut down by the man on the horse. He had sun tan skin, white messy hair, small white goatee, wore red armor with a red cape, and a curved sword in his hand; he is the Sun Jian 'The King of Wu' and 'Tiger of Jiang Dong'.

At the outskirt of the village, was a ocean of men in blue armor ready to fight the yellow fiends. In the very front of the blue soldiers was a man; his skin is light tan, a thin black mustache, black hair in a bun with two long bangs, wore deep blue armor, and rode a black stallion with his sword in hand, he is 'The Hero of Chaos' Cao Cao. Along with him are his two generals, Xiahou Dun with his sword on his broad shoulder, and his brother Xiahou Yuan with his bow and arrows.

* * *

**(Thorns' appearance)**

The blue vertex from the museum appeared in the middle of a forest and shot out a red light before it vanished. The crimson light departed after it crashed into the soil, leaving behind a feminine form in red scrunched up in dirt. The lady in red,Thorns, rose off the dirt with her face smudged with dirt along with the front of her clothes. She wiped the dirt off her face with her coat's sleeve, then dusted off the damp soil off her clothes. When her clothes were cleared from dirt, she looked around her surroundings to see where she was, but her conclusion stated that she was in a forest.

'DAMN IT, DEA AND DIA! MAKE SOME PORTALS THAT DON'T SPIT YOU OUT!' Thorns shouted in her mind with frustration. Suddenly, she heard a loud clangs of metal coming from ahead. Without hesitation, the angel/demon female ran to where the commotion was occurring. When she reached its destination, she saw the sight of man in blue with a large sword cutting down some soldiers in yellow.

Xiahou Dun swung his large sword at another group of yellow turbans, killing them instantly. One soldier came up behind him about to put a spear in Dun's back, but failed as Dun blocked the attack and sliced the yellow raider across the torso. The man fell to the ground as blood spored out of him. Cao Cao's cousin began to look for Yuan, but stopped dead in his tracks when he sought a bright color from the corner of his eye...the color red.

He turned his head toward the color and the sight of a girl on the battlefield wearing the crimson color came to view. The girl looked as if she was 18 or 19, had light tan skin, long red hair in a ponytail, and wore red clothing with her red boots. Dun thought female was a soldier from Wu who was lost, but she didn't look lost nor look like she came from Wu.

'Who is she and what is she here for?' The Wei warrior pondered.

"Hey Dun!" shouted the Wei archer, Xiahou Yuan as he ran to Dun's side. "Whatch looking at?" He questioned and followed his brother's gaze until he too saw the red girl. "Who the hell is she?" Dun just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who ever she is, I have no doubt that she is with the enemy." Without thinking, he rose his sword and charged at the unknown female. When the swordsman was in a close radius of her, he brought his weapon into the air and swung his sword down at her head.

**CLANG!**

Thorns knew the blue general was aiming at her, thinking she was the enemy and defenseless. Unfortunate for the brunet, she had already summoned her trusted weapon; two metal, spiked clubs 'Heaven's slayer' from the scarlet energy from her inhuman form. Her senses were telling that the man is coming closer to her presence. The red head body felt the wind from man's sword coming down to her head, but she quickly spun around and used her clubs to hold the large sword in a deadlock.

Thorns and Xiahou Dun stared at each other with hatred and amusement, while their weapons were trying to dominate the other. Eventually, they broke the strong deadlock and jumped back from one another. The Wei general smirked at her, finding she had her guard up all this time. He went into his offensive position before he began to speak.

"Hmpf. You should know better than to be on the fields of battle little girl!" The red clothed girl stood silent. "Tell me, who are you and why are you here?" The sword wielder demanded.

"And you should be know better than to try to pick a fight with me!" Thorns countered back at Dun. "I am Eternity Thorns; I have traveled all this way to battle along side Lord Cao Cao, and I want you to take me to him. Now." She demanded, ready for his next attack.

Dun ran forward, quickly closing the distance between them and slashed at her head again with sudden speed, but to Dun's surprise Thorns dodged by stepping to the right. His sword swung to the right with a little more speed, but failed as she stepped back. The strong general started doing multiple attacks and combos, however none have touch the red eyed girl. Other soldiers from Dun and Yuan's unit were flabbergasted at Thorns for not taking any attacks from their fierce generald. Also, this was the first time in years anyone has ever dodged from the man's quick and blood spilling attacks.

The cousin of Cao Cao was close to becoming fatigue from putting too much power into his attacks, while Thorns on the other hand didn't look tired at all and barely used her clubs.

'Shit! I'm almost fatigue from this useless fight and that red piece of horse's ass has not attacked me yet.' He pondered in thought. 'Wait is this part of her strategy or is she messing with me?' His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his rectum. Dun looked down to see the right metal club was attached there and little gush of blood painted the spikes. "How did you...?" He was cut off by the red girl.

"You are too fatigue, which will cause you to lose your guard." She explained. Thorns rose her right foot to hit Dun's chin sending him into the atmosphere. The Eternity princess jumped after him until she was close to his face. The next attacks made a huge impact on the warrior; her left club smashed at his right hip braking a bone, the blood stained club slammed to Dun's left arm, while Thorns did a back kick to his head. The massive inpact was so strong, it made Xiahou Dun fall back into the earth below with a bang.

Evidently, Thorns saw how much damage she put on the man and knew she had to stop or he be dead. The female of red landed back on the earth with a soft thud, while looking at the man covered with bruises and little blood on his clothes. The man with the bow and arrow ran to Dun's side and helped him to his feet.

"Hey brother, are you alright." concerned for the mighty warrior.

"Will...be," he panted. "once I kill that red bitch." about to charge again, but was held back by Yuan.

"Dun don't push yourself, we have a battle to attend to remember." He turned toward the scarlet female. "Thorns right? You said you are here to fight for Lord Cao Cao correct?" Thorns nodded yes. "Hahaha, then come with us back to the Imperial main camp, Cao Cao should be there by now." whistling for his and Dun's horses' to come over, while letting his big brother go as Dun growled in distaste.

The injured warrior looked back at the inhuman girl with hatred in the eyes. Thorns didn't look fazed by the sudden glare of Xiahou Dun, but she impersonated his glare with her own. The older male huff at her before limpimg back to his hazelnut mare.

"Lets get going little brat." he demanded, while saddling his horse before riding off ahead. Yuan did the same, but motioned for Thorns to get on his. She did and the two rode to catch up with Dun.

* * *

**Imperial Main Camp**

"Lord Cao Cao, generals Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan have returned milord." a blue soldier inform Cao Cao, who was sitting at a table inside a big blue tent. "They have also brought someone along with them my lord." the warlord quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Really now?" Cao Cao said impressed. "Bring them here, I wish for them to tell about this new warrior." the private bowed low and left to fulfill his task. Few moments later, the Xiahou brothers entered their Lord's tent and bowed before sitting. Cao Cao's attention was on the bandage around abdomen.

"What happened to you Xiahou Dun?" the brunet crossed his arms and growled.

"Yuan?"He gazed at the other man.

"Cousin has two bruises and a small bloody wound from the new incomer." The 'Hero of Chaos' chuckled and another loud growl came from his feierce cousin.

"This new warrior must be strong, if he can defeat you Dun." He chuckled again.

"Um...Lord Cao Cao." The warlord looked at Yuan. "Umm...'he'...is a 'she'. Their lord froze for a few seconds before questioning.

"WHAT?" The King of Wei shouted. "'SHE' a girl kicked your ass cousin?" Dun nodded while staying quite, but quickly added.

"I didn't lose to her though...it was a minor fight I was still conscious to fight her." Lord Cao Cao understood.

"So Yuan, would you please vouch for her and tell me of the battle between this girl and Xiahou Dun." He commanded and Yuan began to everything to his lord. After the long explanation of the unfortunate events, the 'Hero of Chaos' nodded in amusement before calling for his guards.

"Bring forth the new warrior in the camp. She is the one in red." the guards bowed low before taking off. "Cousins, please leave me to myself. I want to determine whether she is worthy to fight along side me and this army." The swordsman and archer bowed good bye and exited their lord's quarters. Cao Cao pondered his thoughts together on who this new soldier might look like and what she is capable of.

The flaps to his tents opened and the feminine warrior entered before bowing in respect to Lord Cao Cao. The powerful man took sight at the girl's features; she looked like a young adult, light tan skin, ruby eyes, long scarlet hair in a high ponytail with four long bangs hanging off her face, crimson lips, and she wore an emotionless expression. Then he looked at her clothes, they were red with some gray on them, but he did like her top because it showed upper breast. However, he was surprised to see no scratches, cuts, bruises on her body as if Dun hasn't land one solid hit on her.

"Please sit." Thorns sat on the other side of the table, her gaze not leaving the warlord. "What is your name young lady?" He questioned the youth.

"I thought Xiahou Yuan or Dun told you who I am." she remarked.

"I want hear it from you." He replied calmly, while studying the expression in her ruby red eyes. 'She has the eyes of a warrior with both power and ambition...just like I.' He pondered in astonishment.

"I am Eternity Thorns." She introduced herself and Cao Cao nodded.

"Xiahou Yuan has told me of the battle between you and Xiahou Dun. I'm impressed you held your ground against him, yet seeing you have no marks from his attacks makes me more impressed." He praised her, but she stayed silent. "You know Dun is one of my fierce warrior in my army, anyone in your age would be slain by him in seconds." Cao Cao stated.

"Hmm, I did not know that." she did a little smirk before she chuckled. Lord Cao Cao chuckled along with her. "I give my apology for harming your best warrior." The scarlet young adult bowed in apology.

"I shall accept it." Cao Cao smirked. "Lady Thorns, I may not have known you since you got here, yet I can see a very uprising potential within you. This is quite rare to be seen in one so young like yourself."

'You have no idea.' Thorns spoke in her mind.

"Please tell me, why is it that you wish to provide me?" The older man questioned.

"I've heard that you are a man full of ambition and power. You hire troops with high talent, no matter who it is. Also, you hold the high position in the Imperial Court because you show no fear to those idiotic and greedy people who run the government. I wanted to see you with my own eyes and felt the desire to help you in your conquest." The light skin girl finished, letting Cao Cao ponder in thought.

"Hahaha," he laughed. "then you have heard correct. I hold a high position in the court, but my ambition shall not stop there. Once I eliminate this foolish rebellion, all the people in this land shall know the name of Cao Cao 'The Hero of Chaos' and shall fear me as I walk this soon bloody battlefield!" He began to laugh again, but more louder than usual.

'He's almost laughing like Topaz, except her's is a lot more evil and ear bursting.' the lady in red pondered.

"Thorns," The king of Wei was centimeters close to her face. "answer me this question. Do you have what it takes to aid me in this time of events?" His warm breathe hit her face in a whisper.

"I wouldn't be here in **YOUR** presence if I didn't, now would I." whispered with a confident smirk. Cao Cao moved away from her face and sat back on his ass with a smirk.

"Eternity Thorns, you are very different from the other women I have encountered in my time. You are a warrior of high prowess. I want you to become my ally and rid of the those who stand against your Lord Cao Cao!" He waved his hand signaling that she is dismissed.

Thorns stood from the soft furniture and bowed before exiting the tent of her new warlord.

"I have no intention of failing you nor letting any mortal come against you, my Lord." Those were her last words to him before leaving him in his blue tent.

* * *

**Yeah, chapter one is done! So what do you people think good, bad, somewhere in between? I don't know review! Please somebody answer me, review to me, PM meeeeeeeeee! **

**The next chapter will be about Topaz joining the army of Wu.**

**-PM 619...Out bye.**


	3. New Warrior of Wu

**Chapter 2- New Warrior of Wu**

**Outside near the West Village**

Sun Jian rode his horse into another ominous posse of yellow turbans, while easily slicing them in half with his large sword. He proceeded his task with ease and excitement. Till he jumped off his mare as a huge pike was swinging at him. The lieutenant possessing the large pike charged at the white hair man, till he a strong force contacted to his right hip bone sending the unlucky man into a big boulder.

"Yo pops, you okay?" asked the man.

"Hahaha yes, thanks to you Sun Ce." he responded to the man named Sun Ce.

"No problem pops." Sun Ce said in a happy-go- lucky tone.

Sun Ce is the first son of the Wu King and is nick named 'The Little Conquer'. He has sun tan skin, dark brown eyes, small black goatee, brunet hair in a short high ponytail. On his body was a deep red engraved shirt, black slacks that hugged his hips, black boots, and his tonfas in his hands.

"Where is your bother and sister?" questioned the 'Tiger of Jiang Dong'.

"Quan and Shang Xiang are fighting off another array of yellow dumbass near the rice fields." Sun Jian's son informed and his father nodded.

"We must go assist them at once." The Wu lord confirmed. "Lets get go-"

**BANG!**

* * *

**(Topaz's entrance- before the bang)**

Another portal from the modern museum formed in the sky into a crimson color. The portal was far above the man with snow white hair in red armor. Unnoticed to the mortal below, a deep orange beam of light shot the vertex and clashed into the body of the male before the time warp disintegrated. A huge mass of dirt and smog rose from where the man was standing.

The girl of dark orange, Topaz, laid on top of the unknown male from the massive impact the portal did on her. Her eyelids fluttered open to let her orange pupil less eyes see where she was at. Recently, she could not point out where because of the smog blocking her vision, until the smog began to clear into the atmosphere. Topaz's head began to hurt as she rose her head off the ground.

"Can you get of my father?" she heard a male voice. She turned to where the voice was coming from, till the sight of a man came into her view. The man features were quite a turn on to her; sexy brown eyes, sun bathed skin, brown hair in a short ponytail, thin lips, and a goatee on his handsome face. He wore a red engraved shirt, black slacks, and ebony boots.

'Oh shit, this guy is so sexy!' she screamed in her mind. She saw the man say something to her, but she completely blocked him out in favor of looking at his hot form. "Whatcha say?" she questioned the tall male.

"I said can you please get off my father?" Topaz had a confused smile spread on her features. The man pointed at her big bust to show what he meant.

She looked down at herself to see what he was pointing at, but didn't see anything or anyone. The demon princess was about to shout an insult at him, till she felt a sudden movement under her big breast. Topaz slowly lifted up her upper body off the thing under her and to unexpressed face... another male was under her, but he looked older than the other man. He had pale messy hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, a goatee, and wore red, black, and white armor with a cape. The unknown man was staring up at Topaz with heat in his cheeks.

"Umm...hello." The man greeted as he blushed harder at Topaz. Topaz smile froze on her face before she quirked an eyebrow. Her pupil less orange eyes stared at the white hair man before getting off his body.

"Who the hell are you and why the fuck were you in my boobs?!" The girl of dark orange yelled as the man got up and dusted off his armor.

"Well first off, I am Sun Jian 'Tiger of Jiang Dong'." He introduced. "Second, I do not know why? I was smashed into the ground by a sudden force from the sky, till my face felt something big, round, mushy, hot-" Sun Jian was cut off by Topaz.

"Ok stop fucking flattering my chest, I already know that about my fucking melons." Sun Jian's face was turning into a tomato, while the man beside him was blinking rapidly with a shocked expression. "And who the hell are you?" she pointed to the other male.

"I'm Sun Ce, Sun Jian's son." Sun Ce introduced. "Now, you tell us who the hell you are." he instructed Topaz.

"Whatever. My name is Topaz De-" She stopped by Deamond's voice in her head.

"_Nomed. Your last name is Nomed." _His voice echoed in her mind_. "If you tell them your is Demon, then they will use any Holy items on you until your dead." _Deamond's voice warned her and then vanished form her mental thoughts.

"Nomed!" Topaz shouted unexpectedly. "My name is Topaz Nomed...hehehe." Both men looked at each other before looking back at the chocolate skin young adult.

"Topaz Nomed?" Jian emphasized her name slowly. "What an unusual name. Lady Topaz, may I ask you something?" The orange hair female nodded with her gentle mystifying smile. "Why are you here?" Topaz putted on a fake 'poker face'.

"Oh yeah, I am here to join your powerful army Lord Sun-" She was cut off by Ce.

"Father, we forgot to go assist Quan and Shang Xiang." He remembered their reinforcement to the other two generals.

"If we get to them on time, we might still be able to help." 'The Little Conquer' nodded before running off into the village. Sun Jian was about to do the same, but stopped by a cough from the demon princess.

"Lady Topaz, if you wish to join my army then you must lend a hand to my other generals." Sun Jian negotiated with the Hell princess.

"Yeah, lets kill some bitches!" She shouted with glee and ran off, while the 'Tiger' stood behind flabbergasted by her sudden outburst.

'She is a strange one, but as long as she can help end this war then I don't give a damn.' He pondered before running off after his son and the new recruit.

**In the West Village**

A group of rebels were sliced down to size by someone carrying two large charkums. The person with the large weapons was no other then Sun Jian's daughter and 'The Princess of Wu', Sun Shang Xiang. She has light tan, dark eyes, short autumn color hair with a red flower hairpiece. Her attire was a red and purple strip shirt, red wrist length gloves, white and purple shorts, with red platform shoes, and her steel charkums.

Another gang of turbans charged at the tomboy, unfortunately for them they were cut down by male Wu warrior. His skin is the same as Shang Xiang, dark eyes, shoulder length autumn hair, masculine features; had on red and gold armor, red slacks, a long red and gold coat, red gloves, and red boots. This man is the second son of Sun Jian and middle sibling of Shang and Ce, Sun Quan.

The two siblings were back to back, while waiting for reinforcements to arrive. However, more and more yellow turbans charged at the defensive generals.

"So tell me brother, when are father and Ce coming to aid us?" Shang Xiang asked her brother as she swung her left charkum at two men in yellow armor.

"I don't know," he resorted before cut off the head of the enemy. "but hopefully they will be here soon."

"OR NOW!" shout a voice from above them. Evidently, Sun Ce fell from the air and landed between a huge team of turbans. Then Sun Ce began to dominate the group of brutes by punching them in the rectums, heads, shoulders, and any other body part with his powerful tonfas till they're all on the ground; unconscious, bleeding, or just dead.

"Hey guys, ya miss me." He joked to his young brother and sister. Quan scuffed at him while crossing his arms and Xiang lips pursed out in a pout.

"Where in the hell were you Ce!" She yelled at him before punching him in the chest.

"Hahaha, I was aiding pops outside the gate." Xiang let out a light sigh as Ce rubbed his aching chest. Quan walked towards his big bro and little sis before popping out a question that referred his father.

Unnoticed to them, a hidden attack of yellow turbans ran toward the three cubs as they were having a conversation. Little did the turbans know, they will be encountering with an evil foe that will show no mercy toward any mortal.

"Brother, where is father?" He asked. "I thought he would be following behind you." 'The Little Conquer' scratched the back of his skull thinking for the right answer.

"He's probably with Topaz fighting off the enemy." Shang Xiang and Quan shot him a jumble look, not knowing who this Topaz is.

"Who is Topaz?" They asked in unison. Ce quirked an eyebrow at them in confusion, eventually he remembered that they did not meet her yet.

"She's someone me and pops ran into outside the village." Ce stated to the young warriors.

"Hey Sun Ce," shouted a childish voice behind them. "I killed the right flank for you and...the other two." The trio of young tiger cubs turned to the person behind them, as they did their faces were in shock and repulsive.

Topaz's body and clothes was coded with blood and gore. She held a weapon; a 30 foot long dark orange pole, with two enormous hammer heads at each end covered with black devil markings, each end of the hammer heads had fifty orange crystals exposed, but was also covered with enemy blood and small body parts from the enemy; the war hammer 'Satan's Smasher'. Topaz's dark skin was painted with dark crimson blood from head to toe, so did her crop top, micro skirt, gloves, and footwear. The creep thing they didn't expect was for the Hell girl to still be smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" shouted the shocked 'Little Conquer'. Topaz smile grew as her pupil less eyes never left the trio.

"I killed those jackasses in shitty yellow before they got to you and those two." She pointed at Quan and Shang Xiang. Sun Quan stomped towards Topaz in anger as she showed no respect to him by pointing her filthy finger at him.

"Lady, how dare you point your blood stained finger at me and my sister! Show the royal children of the powerful Sun Ji-" Ce and Xiang gasped as Quan was swiftly pulled to Topaz's bloody face by his shirt collar. A rapid shiver ran down his spine as he looked into Topaz's orange demoniac eyes, when they use to be pupil less.

"Topaz, let my son go!" commanded Sun Jian, catching the group's attention with another man behind him. He was very tan, long snow white hair in a ponytail, muscular body, white beard, wore a red loincloth and boots, and carried a large anchor over his shoulder; this man is Huang Gai.

'So, the fat bastard who loves milk and cookies finally decides to hit the gym.' She chuckled at the thought before unclench her hand from Quan's collar.

"The turbans in this area are slain." The King of Wu informed. "We will return to the main camp and figure out a plan to stop Zhang Jiao." The two men, his cubs and the blood covered Topaz walked back into the village where the main camp is held. Sun Ce ran to his father's side and questioned him.

"Father, is Topaz going to fight along side Wu?" He was curious to know. Jian looked back at the dark female to see her licking the enemies blood off her skin.

"Well from the blood spread on her sex- I mean skin, I might think about it." Ce and Huang Gai stared after their lord in shock at what he wanted to say. Sun Ce's face turned to a bright red from something inside him. What was it? Embarrassment, frustration, what?

He was brought out of his pounding thoughts as his right arm was being held by Topaz. She smiled sweetly at him before closing the distance between them and mushing his arm with her left boob. More heat rose in his cheeks at the sudden action, but didn't care because she would have to let go eventually.

* * *

**Next Chapter 3- New Warrior of Shu**

**-To all readers who love Santa, I'm so sorry that just popped into my head and yeah sorry didn't mean to offend Santa lovers. **


	4. New Warrior of Shu

**Chapter 3- New Warrior of Shu**

**Outside the East Village**

"Help! Help!" cried a peasant.

"Our village is being attacked!" cried another peasant.

The eastern village was surrounded by conscripts of the yellow turbans. They proceeded to cut down anyone in their path; not caring if it was a woman, child, baby, or elder they will continue running the slather house. Some peasants were fighting for they once peaceful village, while others fled with their families. Sadly, it will only lead them to their early graves when their blood are going to pour on the grass like crimson rain.

"Someone, anyone please help us!" pleaded a vulnerable woman carrying a crying baby in her arms. Suddenly, a group of ruthless yellow turbans with their spears appeared in front of the lady and her infant in a flash.

"Hehe, your dead meat you little bitch." the leader of the remorseless gang said before charging at her.

"AAAHHH!" screamed the woman as he baby cried louder. The young female closed her eyes and held her infant close to her breast waiting for the spears to pierce her pale skin, but to her surprise it never came. She ajar her eyes to open slightly before fully opening them to see what was now in her view and became flabbergasted at what she is seeing.

Two tall and strong men were standing if front of her, while a the gang of yellow turbans were lying on the ground in their eternal sleep. She flinched as a hand from behind rested on her left shoulder. The lady turned to the person behind herself and saw another man smiling down at her, Liu Bei.

"Madam, are you alright?" Liu Bei asked the fragile lady with concern.

"Yes." she nodded. "The Yellow Turbans have attacked our village and the Imperial army will not help us." Liu Bei helped the lady and infant off the ground and placed them behind him.

"Leave it to us." was all he said before nodding for the woman and baby to find safety. He turned back to his sworn brothers and wield out his swords. "Come men, we must save this village. Cut down the Yellow Turbans." He commanded.

"Yes brother, the people must be saved from these ratchet turbans."commented Guan Yu.

"Don't worry about it brother, we got those dumbass turbans running for their money." Zhang Fei added his comment. "Let the ass kicking commence!" shouted the drinker as he charged into a group of turbans with Liu Bei and Guan Yu following behind.

Liu Bei cut through an array of turbans by slicing his swords through their rectums and cutting their heads off. Guan Yu was fight an enemy officer wielding a large club. However, luck was on his side and he defeated the officer of the turbans. Zhang Fei ran in front of a peasant and sliced down the turbans as if they were nothing.

'We are doing good so far. Now we must go into the village.' He pondered to himself. "Brothers, into the village!" He demanded. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei followed behind him into the village filled with innocent people that are being violated by merciless turbans. The peasants were calling for help, but the turbans continued to assault the kind people. Evidently, their calls were answered when the sworn bothers attacked the thuggish brutes till there was none of them left. Everyone in the village cheered for the warriors of Shu as the turbans retreated.

"Our village could not have saved without you kind men, thank you." an elder man said and bowed to the three males as did the others.

"No please, we are only volunteer soldiers here to save you and the village." Liu Bei resorted respectfully.

**CRASH!**

The loud sound made the peasants jump in fright that it might be another ambush from the yellow maggots. The 'Man of Virtue' turned to where the obnoxious commotion came from, but to his surprise he foresaw a medium hole in the village barrier along with mysterious flacks of yellow.

* * *

(**Daisy's appearance- before the crash)**

Princess Daisy was making her way through the green portal, but was having trouble adjusting her body. When Diamond pushed her into the vortex, she went in butt forward. Daisy tried to charge her position by turning left and right, but failed.

"Maybe I should do a somersault and then rotate to the right." the Heaven princess suggested to herself. She clenched her legs to her chest like a embryo in a mother's womb and forced her body to move downwards, before twisting her body to the right and unclenched herself.

"Thank goodness and God." She praised her Holy protector and savior. "Now, I shall form a my barrier and become perfectly safe when-." She couldn't finish her because a bright green light flashed in her eyes. Daisy shield her eyes from the light, but little will she know the portal has appeared at its destination.

As Daisy felt herself erupt from the green spiral, her beautiful light tan hands unshielded themselves a from her shimmering yellow eyes and what Daisy foresaw was really unfortunate. She was heading strait for the large brown barricade that was surrounding a small village from her southeast. Rose's sister panicked and tried to figure out what to do.

"Oh dear, I hope this does not make the humans despise me for this." Daisy said sadly as her left palm rose and magical bright yellow flower petals shot out of her hand into the barricade, thous crating a medium size hole. After that, she went through the hole and crashed into a small house. Her body felt limp and broken, but was able to move a little and to call for someone near by to help her out of the dark home through a 'Holy Call'.

"Brother Guan Yu, what the hell was that damned crash?" Zhang Fei questioned his sworn brother. Guan Yu stroked his long dark beard in treason.

"I do not know exactly." He said unsure of it. "Brother, do you know what that was?" He did not get a response from his lord. "Brother Liu Bei?" same as the last one, he got no answer. Liu Bei was not paying attention to anything around because he was listening to a voice in his mind. The voice sounded like it was sad and hurt, yet it sounded so peaceful to him. The voice called in his mind again, but this time it was asking for help.

'Someone...please...help...I...crashed...home...pl ease.' The 'Man of Virtue' felt the voice leave him and without a single train of thought, he went to the wide open hole was placed. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei shouted where he was going, but he ignored them.

Once he was at his destination, Liu Bei first foresaw the mysterious flacks of yellow fall out the hole. A small pile of flacks landed on his left shoulder, he swiftly gripped the flacks from his shoulder and examine them. He quirked an eyebrow as he analyzed their form look like flower petals.

'They look like petals off a flower, but have some unusual energy on them.' His mind stop as he turned to the crushed house behind him and saw more of theses weird petals. The Emperor of Shu ran to the house, however he froze as he was looking down at something or...someone coded in bright yellow. Liu Bei flipped the body over to get a view of the citizen, but could not believe was his dark brown eyes were foreseeing in front of him.

A beautiful young woman; skin of silky light tan, long exquisite yellow hair in to pigtails with big yellow daisy petals, angelical facial features, an expensive bright yellow kimono covered in snow white flowers, a white sash, and wooden sandals.

'She is so beautiful, she might even be an angel.' thought Liu Bei scooped the girl in his arms bridal style and out the destroyed home. As he made his way out, his sworn brothers were outside waiting for him.

"Brother, why did you go into that abandoned home?" The strong drinker questioned his lord.

"Who the mighty heavens is that?" The 'God of War' gave another question as he and Fei gazed at the female in Liu Bei's arms.

"I do not know who she is, but I did heath her call for help." His sworn bothers tilted their heads a little in confusion. "You two did hear her call?" he questioned and their response was 'no'.

"Hmm." The girl in Liu Bei's arms moved a little, while letting out a tried groan. The mysterious female of bright yellow lifted her eyelids halfway and looked up at the dark silhouette above her. Her eyes widen to get a clear vision of the dark silhouette and it turned out it was a handsome man with light skin, green armor, dark eyes, and black back length hair.

"Um..hello sir." Daisy greeted as Liu Bei stared into her light yellow eyes.

'Her eye are full delight and brighter than the hot sun." The Shu warrior pondered as he felt heat rise to his cheeks from looking into her shimmering eyes.

"Excuse me, may you please put me down?" Liu Bei snapped out of his trance and let Daisy down. She smiled at him then turned to the two other men behind her. "Hello to you men as well." The Heaven Princess greeted and bowed like royalty.

"Greetings to you as well, madam." The Emperor of Shu replied as he walked in front of his brother and bowed to her, so did Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. "I hope you don't mind me asking this question." Zhang Fei finished for him.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" He shouted in fiery. Daisy's body shook and covered her ears as the mighty warrior shouted a profanity word at her presence. Guan Yu smacked Zhang Fei behind the head, while their lord ran to Daisy's side.

"What's wrong are you hurt?" The Lord of green asked in concern for the girl of bright yellow.

"Yes and please whatever you and your men do please do not use bad language around me. I get a horrible reaction to any fowl words." Liu Bei and Guan Yu nodded in understanding, but Zhang Fei said nothing. Daisy's figure relaxed and lowered her hands from her ears. "Now, to answer your question good sir; I am Daisy Angel or you may call me Daisy either one is completely fine." She introduced herself to the three brothers.

"Well Lady Daisy, allow us to introduce ourselves." The Heaven Princess smiled and nodded for them to tell her their names.

"I am the volunteer leader, Lord Liu Bei." acquaintance the 'Man of Virtue'.

"I am the mighty Guan Yu." acquaintance the 'God of War'. Daisy gave a gentle smile at both men before switching her gaze to Zhang Fei, who was looking at her with distaste. She blinked her eyes at him with confusion before he growled at her. "He is Zhang Fei our sworn brother." Guan Yu said for his brother.

"I don't what her to know my name!" Zhang Fei yelled at the taller male and the girl giggled.

"Brothers, we should not argue about this nonsense." He said to them. "We should return to the people and make sure no more yellow turbans have entered the village." Both males nodded and ran to their last destination. Liu Bei looked back at Daisy and saw her smiling sweetly at him. Liu Bei felt his heart beating fast than his normal heart rate and heat rose back to his cheeks. "Um...Lady Daisy... would you like to... go with me...I mean with us back to the front?" The green warrior stuttered in his sentence.

"Why thank you for your kind offer, General Liu Bei." The yellow flower giggled then walked by Liu Bei's side back to the others. Liu Bei rose an eyebrow at the name.

"General?" He said unsure of the name Daisy said.

"I'm sorry Liu Bei, but if I called you 'Lord' then that will make me feel like I am going against my protector, savior, master, provider, and reviver. He is all those things." Daisy explained.

"I don't understand what you mean, but I will accept it." He smiled at her. "Who is your Lord anyway?" He questioned.

"'He' is the creator of everyone and everything on this Earth. Savior and King of the everyone's universe and mine. 'He' is light of hope to end every beings suffering and despair. The one who first made humans, animals, plants, the sun, the moon, and the sky. 'He' is who I call King and Master along with 'The Prince of Peace." Her serene voice was very soft as she gave a beautiful speech about 'God and Jesus'. Liu Bei was impressed by her kind word to her 'Lord' and 'Prince of Peace' even though he does not know who they are, but decided not to ask. They continued to walk in silence as their eyes saw the people and the sworn brother. However tomorrow will be the day to set out into the battlefield and battle against the Yellow Turbans and their leader, Zhang Jiao.

* * *

**Next Chapter 4- The Yellow Turban Rebellion.**


	5. The Yellow Turban Rebellion

**Chapter 4- The Yellow Turban Rebellion**

**At the Imperial Camp**

After the Han army of China arrived to the battlefield, they were ordered to report to the Imperial campsite to evince their plans to destroy the Yellow Turbans. Thorns, Topaz, and Daisy saw that many of the soldiers were only wearing the colors of blue, red, purple and green (or as Topaz calls them vomit green). As everyone was present while having multiple conversations, a commander in purple armor walked to the front and looked at everyone, He Jin.

"Silence!" He Jin shouted and the soldiers shut their traps. "I am He Jin, the high commander of the Imperial monarch and leader of this operation against the Yellow Turbans." He announced. "As you all know we are to put an end to the Turbans."

'No shit, Sherlock.' Topaz's mind said. Thorns rolled her eyes because she already knew of the situation, while Daisy was listening to the commander with her pleasant smile.

"This is how thing shall proceed; Cao Cao's army will charge from the middle, Sun Jian's army will follow from the west, and the Volunteer army shall surround the alter till both and my army get there. From that point we are to infringe into the gate and take Zhang Jiao's head." The Imperial leader evinced the plans. "Understood!?" He shouted to everyone.

"YES SIR!" Everyone shouted except Cao Cao, Thorns, Sun Jian, Topaz, and Xiahou Dun.

* * *

**At the Wei main Camp**

After the meeting Cao Cao and his army returned to their campsite to get prepared for the battle that will start in a few hours. The soldiers in blue were training, eating, or having conversations about what to do during the battle. Their Lord Cao Cao walked over to Thorns, who was observing the soldiers in training with a emotionless face.

"Lady Thorns," The girl of red turned to her new warlord. "Go into that tent over there and put on some armor. I know that there are now attires for female warriors, but put them on anyway." He instructed and left to the gates. Thorns did as instructed and her ruby eyes looked at all the clothing in the blue tents.

"These will never do." the Eternity princess deduce from the clothes. "Looks like I need to put on my custom armor." She closed her eyes and began to imagine her regular armor from her castle. Few seconds later, a scarlet whirlpool formed around her figure then disappeared. Thorns was now wearing deep blue armored leotard with red markings that hugged her figure and breast perfectly, deep blue high heel boots, deep blue gauntlets, and red shoulder blades."Perfect." was her last word before she exit the tent and all the men was goggle eying her sexy body.

**At the Wu main camp**

Sun Jian, Topaz and the rest of the Wu army returned to their camp to get ready for battle. Same as the Wei soldiers they began to train and all that. Topaz was sharping her long deep orange with a bloody knife from her skirt, until her lifeless eyes saw Sun Shang Xiang running over to her.

"Hey, Topaz right?" Shang Xiang questioned.

"Fucking right." was Topaz's response as her traditional mystifying grin showed on her face. Shang Xiang rose an eyebrow at her response. "What the shit of it?" She questioned.

"Such language." The Wu princess whispered to herself.

"Why thank you." Shang Xiang had a confused expression on her as Topaz gave her unusual thanks.

"Do you want to change you clothes, cause the battle will be fierce and induce." She asked the Hell princess. Topaz nodded and left to the supply base to change her blood stained attire.

When she went behind the supply base, her grin grew wider as her wicked mind began to play visionary pictures of what will soon happen on the field; bloody bodies on the ground, swords slicing off soldiers heads incisively, people screaming but swiftly becoming silent, and blood splattered everywhere. The sadistic female could help the dark chuckling vibrating in her inhuman chest.

"Oh glorious pandemonium, what a wonderful nightmare you are." She said as she relaxed her body and a dark orange tornado surrounded her sexy chocolate body. Ten seconds later, the tornado dispatched and Topaz's clothes were...too reveling. A thin dark orange strap with black devil markings was wrapped around her huge breast in the middle leaving the upper and lower parts exposed, she still had on her black finger less gloves on, she wore an exposed deep orange incomplete skirt only the front and back are exposed and the sides were covered, black high knee leggings, and her regular deep orange high hell boot with long sharp spikes on the bottom. "I look like a devilish slut." She complimented herself and left the supply base.

**At the Volunteer camp**

Lord Liu Bei, Daisy, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and the other volunteer soldiers retreated to the village to start preparations for the battle. The villagers were helping the soldiers by cooking, cleaning their armor, and blacksmith their weapons. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were stationed at the front gate waiting for the brother to come back from god knows what.

Lord Liu Bei was running around the village looking for Daisy, he asked the peasants if they have seen her, but they didn't. He heart began to pound faster and harder like a drum in fear that she had left the village or has gotten captured by the turbans. The green warrior turned a corner and stopped at what he saw. Lady Daisy was sitting on a bench reading a book that did not look common in China.

"Lady Daisy." The Heaven princess looked away from her book to look at Liu Bei.

"Oh hello, General Liu Bei." She greeted kindly. "Did you need something?" The warrior nodded in disapproval.

"Daisy, I think it is best for you to stay in the village and protect the people." He told her because he fears that she will be injured or worse if she goes into battle. Daisy's smile faded away and turned to a soft frown.

"But, General Liu-" She was cut off by the man.

"Please Daisy." The sad angle nodded before surprisingly being pulled into a hug by the 'Man of Virtue'.

* * *

**The Battle begins: Wei**

"All units attack to the north!" commanded the 'Hero of Chaos'. All the soldiers charged in and began to kill the enemy of of yellow. Many bodies fell to the ground, while fertilizing the soil with their ruby blood.

Xiahou Dun ran into a gang of turbans and sliced them all in half. Two more charged from his rear, but to their horrible fate Dun swiftly turned to them and cut them down. Xiahou Yuan fired a round of a dozen arrow at some incoming turban; one turban came from behind, but Yuan quickly took out his club and smashed the turban in the skull. Thorns slammed her 'Heaven Slayers' into a turbans chest into a trees, breaking the ribcage and causing the poor turban to die. A yellow archer appeared from her left and fired three arrows at her, but to the yellow bastard's surprise; Thorns vanished in a red light. She reappeared behind the surprised yellow soldier; tapped the front of her right boot to the ground and a medium sharp knife popped out, she swiftly did a roundhouse kick for her right, and slitted the knife through the turban's neck. The turban's head fell off the shoulders, while the body fell froward pour out blood.

"The enemy formation is at its end! Everyone charge!" shouted Cao Cao. The army of Wei ran to the north towards a wide valley in the front. Suddenly Zhang Liang appeared at the top of the wide valley road.

"Gods of Heaven give me strength, put these foolish heathens to your mercy by your air!" Zhang Liang enchanted to the Heavens. As he wished, a massive gust of wind appeared in the valley and blew away some soldiers in blue.

"Damn it this wind is to strong. No one will be able to pass through it." Stated Xiahou Yuan.

"Then how are we-" The King of Wei was cut off by a scout.

"My lord, Lady Thorns is walking through the raging wind and surprisingly the currents are not effecting her at all!" reported the scout.

"WHAT!" Cao Cao, Dun, and Yuan turned their attention to the winds and were flabbergasted to see Thorns walking halfway up through the furious winds. Zhang Jiao's brother was also shocked to see the redhead coming pass the winds with no cuts or screeches.

The reason why Thorns is not being effected by the windy tides is because she is secretly using her powers of Balance to force the wind to go around her, while walking. The Eternity princess took a few more steps up until she was out of the current and a few feet away from the turban wizard. Zhang Liang felt fear rise up in his form as she continued to peruse him. Without thinking, he charged at her with is war fan and swung at her, but failed miserably as Thorns gripped his wrist with her left hand and was a few centimeters away from his face, so close he could kiss her.

"How..how did you..get pass..the gods..p-power?" His rapid shiver crawled in his form as he looked into her eyes and saw very dark slits in them.

"That power, that you call the power of the gods," Thorns whisper was dark and cold. "..is nothing.." her right hand balled into a fist and was ready to fire. "but..fake." Thorns' fist slammed into Liang's rectum with a power force like a rocket (and Tsunada from Naruto). Liang coughed out a gush of his scarlet blood before flying back into a mountain behind him causing medium rocks and dirt to fall. After that, the rapid windy currents died down, the army below began to charge to the top and run pass Thorns, except Lord Cao Cao who stopped his black horse by the red immortal.

"Thorns, that was most impressive." Cao Cao praised Thorns. "I was right about you, you do have a high prowess. Now come, we must head toward the alter and kill the fucking bastard, Zhang Jiao." The female of red nodded as Wei warlord rode off with Thorns following behind.

**The Battle begins: Wu**

"Everyone, show out your claws and show the Yellow Turbans that we are the tigers of Wu." encouraged Sun Jian as his men cheered and charged in to the sea of yellow. The yellow and red armies clashed and caused a massive party of blood spilling. Heads fell off of their bodies, arrows pierced their skins, and many fell from blood lose.

Sun Ce jabbed his tonfas into a turban's stomach then did an uppercut on the turban. Huang Gai swung his large anchor at a gang of turbans in front of him and sent them flying. Sun Quan gracefully sliced his sword into the skull of a turban then turned swiftly behind to jab the iron blade into the neck of another turban. Sun Shang Xiang somersaulted into a miniscule union of turbans, while swinging her iron charkums around herself toward the turbans and instantly killed them all.

The King of Wu, Sun Jian was also doing a excellent job eliminating the yellow threats, while staying on his white mare. As he continued to do his assessment, he heard a maniacal laugh coming from his left. He turned to the direction the laugh was coming from and saw a massive group of yellow turbans were surrounding someone in a very deep color. Suddenly, a gigantic war hammer rose in the air , while quickly slammed down on the solid earth causing an earthquake to erupt and the overpopulated gang of yellow turbans were sent into the atmosphere. When they were in midair, a massive row of orange crystals shot out of the ground and stabbed the turbans causing their blood to spill form the sky like crimson rain.

Sun Jian eyes widened as he continued to stare at what just happened. He shuck his head to erase the that image from his mind and hoped he was disillusioning about it.

"Why the hell are you here?" Said Topaz, who quickly dislodged her crystals before Sun Jian looked at the scene again. The princess of Hell was coded in red as if she was a museum painting.

"I though..I saw..-" He was about to say the rest of his sentence, but was distracted Topaz's blood stained outfit and chocolate body. His eyes observed her form; blood was in her long thick orange hair, arms, all over her long slim legs and thighs, on her double D breast and thin strap around them, and a little on her face. To Sun Jian, he would find this twisted and repulsive, but seeing Topaz like this was quite...sexy and attractive.

"Hey Sun Ce, I took down a massive gang of yellow turbans!" shouted Topaz as she ran to Sun Ce, who was standing behind his father without him noticing and staring at Topaz's form.

"The Yellow Turbans' numbers are lowering. Everyone head through the hills." The army of Wu charged through the the rocky hills of the battlefield, but stopped as another man in yellow appeared before the army, Zhang Jiao and Liang's brother, Zhang Bao.

"You dare to go against the 'Way of Peace'!" Zhang Bao shouted to the army of red. "All of you shall be punished for your sins!" He warned before he teleported to the top of the hills.

'Yeah, I'm a kill the bitchy saint.' Topaz grinned at the idea.

"Great Heavens above! Give us your help and crush them with your powers of the Earth." Bao enchanted as multiple rounds of large boulders came tumbling down at the Wu soldiers.

"My Lord!" yelled Huang Gai as he smashed another boulder with his anchor. "There are too many of them, we will not be able to make it through!" He crumbled three more boulders. A private in red made his way to Lord Sun Jian and Sun Ce.

"My Lord, Lady Nomed Topaz is already at the top of the hills and is proceeding to annihilate Zhang Bao." reported the private.

"TOPAZ IS WHAT!" shouted Sun Ce as he used his tonfas to break another boulder. Sun Jian's face was shocked to hear this.

'How did she get pass the boulders without us seeing her do so?' pondered Jian and Ce.

"Help! Anyone help me!" cried the frightened priest as he fell on his ass. All of the men in his unit were lying around the ground in their death beds spilling out their own scarlet blood and ripped out organs.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the Topaz in a demon tone. Topaz slowly walked toward the cowardly man, holding the blood covered 'Satan Smasher' with her head down. "You think you can get away from me like this don't ya? Well I can tell you right now," The princess of Demons gripped Bao by his collar and brought him close to her face. Zhang Bao felt shivers run down his figure like fleas as he tried to look away from dark glowing slits in her lifeless eyes. "Satan will be very happy...to eat your soul!"

Zhang Jiao's brother was thrown into the ground by her powerful strength, he tried to get up until...

**PLUSH!**

He was smashed by Topaz's hammer; crushing his skull, breaking his bones, and Bao's blood was splattered all over the ground. Topaz let out her psychopathic laugh before the Wu warriors ran past her gruesome form, all but Sun Ce.

"Topaz?" Onyx's sister smiled at him and he had a fainted blush on his face. "Thanks for help." The 'Little Conquer' thanked the orange hair female.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go kill turban bastards Sun Ce!" She cheered as she gripped Ce's arm and run into another array of enemies. However, the 'Tiger of Jiang Dong' watched them run together into another fight and for some odd reason, he could not help but feel a bit of jealousy in his guts.

**The Battle begins: Volunteers**

As the armies of Wei and Wu continued to dominate the Yellow Turbans below, the volunteer army were making their way to Zhang Jiao's alter, while cutting down the enemy to bits. Liu Bei killed eight turbans with his duel swords. Zhang Fei destroyed a good amount of soldiers with spear and the same goes for Guan Yu with his 'Blue Dragon'.

"Come men, we must surround the alter for our allies." commanded the 'Man of Virtue'. The army in green ran forward until a large wooden barricade was in their sights. The Volunteer army began to surround the large barrier, while waiting for the others to appear.

While Liu Bei eyes were watching the innocent people strive to protect their lords and land, his thoughts were in wonderland. His head could not stop going back to the new girl he meet at the village, Lady Daisy. 'I hope the people in the village are alright without us.' He pondered. 'However, I am mostly worried if Daisy is alright.' that was his last statement before he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Guan Yu looking down at him from his tall structure.

"Brother, I advise you to not worry about what ever it is on your mind. We have our duties to accomplish." Liu Bei nodded before the 'God of War' went back to his post. Uneventfully, an quadruplet of yellow archers appeared above a rock and fired their arrows at Liu Bei's standing position. Zhang Fei saw this and shouted an alarm to him.

"Brother, watch out!" He shouted to Liu Bei. The Shu warrior looked at the arrows coming at him, but he stood frozen. Before the long sticks of death pierced, some unrealistic happened. A huge bright yellow daffodil magically show in front of the 'Man of Virtue' and protected him from the steel arrow that were now on the ground. Everybody's faces were shocked and flabbergasted at the same time, even the turbans couldn't believe what they were seeing.

**POW! POW! POW! POW!**

Four rounds of gun shots went off and penetrated the chests' of the turbans making them fall to the ground below. The big magic flower disintegrated into small speckles of yellow petals and the green soldiers were still shell shocked. Few seconds later, a gentle voice that sounded very familiar to someone spoke from afar.

"General Liu Bei!" Shouted the Holy flower, Daisy. She ran to the group, while carrying her weapons; two yellow and white muskets with flower designs, her weapons 'God Receivers'. "Is everyone alright?" the soldiers nodded to her and she sighed with relief.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we're all fine if your yellow eyes are blind." Zhang Fei responded back to her with a rude gesture.

"Zhang Fei please!" Liu Bei retorted to his sworn brother. "Daisy, I told you to stay back at the village." Daisy didn't feel pleased at the statement.

"I know and I'm really sorry, but I felt something was going to happen some and I had to come here. I'm so sorry to you all." Daisy apologized. 'And to you God almighty.' She bowed for forgiveness from the army and God.

"Do not worry Lady Daisy, you have no need for our apologies." stated the tall man with the long beard.

'I'm just glad you are safe Daisy.' the Emperor of Shu said happily in his mind. Suddenly a large sound of crumbling earth came from behind them. They turned and foresaw the three armies of Wei, Wu, and the Imperial army come running to their position.

**At the Yellow Turban Alter**

"So, those foolish infidels have made it this far I see." said a man in yellow priest clothing. "No matter, the 'Way of Peace' shall not fall to the likes of these mortals. For I, Zhang Jiao the asset of Heaven shall not surrender!" Zhang Jiao shouted to Heaven. "Yet, I am feeling an unusual aura coming from the four idiotic armies. How quaint, but who has this energy?" He questioned.

The yellow priest rose his staff in the air and commanded where the source of powerful auras are coming from. Not a moment too soon, three fireballs flamed before him in three colors; red, dark orange, and bright yellow, then a reflections of Thorns, Topaz, and Daisy showed in the flames of destruction.

"Hmmm, three girls are the sources of energy. Hahaha, this battle between you girls and I shall be your demise...to your deaths." grinned the insane priest as he laughed.

* * *

**Next Chapter 5- Princesses vs The Yellow Wizard**


	6. Princesses Vs The Yellow Wizard

**Chapter 5- Princesses Vs The Yellow Wizard**

**Outside Zhang Jiao's Alter**

The three armies of The Imperials, Wei, and Wu arrived at the gates of Jiao's alter with the Volunteer army surrounding the barricade. He Jin unsaddled himself from his horse as did Cao Cao and Sun Jian. Thorns scorched her ruby eyes to the large barricade then to the large gates. Topaz on the other hand was be pursued by hundreds of men who were taking interest of her body and breast, yet she was enjoying it a lot. Daisy sooth a group of blue and purple soldiers looking at her with rousing faces. Guan Yu saw this and stepped into Daisy's view while sending the scared soldiers his armor piercing glare.

"Good everyone made it her as planned." Said He Jin. "Now, All units break down the damned gate!" The Imperial commanded demanded.

"You fools that shall never happen!" shouted a voice. The colored army looked up and saw the yellow bastard Zhang Jiao floating in the atmosphere. "The Han has already burned out!" shouted the man responsible behind this mess. "You all dare to deny Heaven's will? You all shall be punished!" His staff rose in the air and was about to blast out a round of fireballs, until he foresaw the three nonhumans from his fireballs standing below him. "But first, lets see if you three can defeat the decedent of Heaven!" Three rows of fire shot out of his staff and morphed into three blazing hands, while swiftly catching Thorns, Topaz, and Daisy in the palms by surprise.

"DAISY!" shouted Liu Bei as he tired to save her, but she was pulled into the air while screaming for help.

"TOPAZ!" shouted Sun Jian and Ce as they tried to rescue her from the inferring hand, but too late it pulled her behind the barricade. Topaz didn't mind because she'll be having fun killing the yellow hippie.

Thorns on the other...rephrase that, in the other hand didn't bother to call for help. Cause the Eternity princess predicted that Zhang Jiao would try to capture them. Cao Cao and the Xiahou brothers eyes widened as the flaming hand clutched onto Thorns' figure and pulled her into the barricade.

When the the captured princesses and Jiao were out of the air, a huge wall of fire raised out of the ground and surrounded the garrison without it burning. He Jin commanded everyone to try getting the fire out, but it was completely impossible.

**In Zhang Jiao's alter**

The three girls in the blazing hands were dropped toward the stone platform below. The girl of red landed on her feet, while the girl of deep orange landed on her knees and the other girl landed on her ass. As Topaz and Daisy got back in their standing positions, Zhang Jiao flew back to the stoned ground with his wicked stare.

"You three!" he called the immortal princesses. "Who are you and what is your purpose in this land." Thorns moved forward and spoke for herself and friends.

"That is none of you damn concern!" Thorns told the Yellow Turban leader. "Why did you force us in your fucking alter?" Thorns questioned the priest.

"Thorns!" Daisy whined at the redhead for using fowl language. Topaz laughed at Daisy in her cowardly state.

"Thorns? Interesting name, yet not very Chinese." The leader of the 'Way of Peace' commented, then he looked at Topaz who had an impatient smile. "And who might you be-" he stopped talking as he saw a large war hammer being swung at him.

"None of your fucking business, you fucking yellow hippie!" Topaz rose her hammer and placed it on her shoulder. "So tell us why the fuck you brought us into your shit hole, you piece of banana shit!" Zhang Jiao didn't look pleased at her use of words nor her attempt to attack him.

"How dare you attack me!" The Yellow Turban leader yelled at Topaz who was giggling. "That's it, time for you three to feel the wrath of Heaven's will!" He rose his staff and five rays of blazing fire shot out of the ground. Suddenly, Rose's sister feel a pool of anger fill up her chest when Jiao accused Heaven for this mess.

"NO!" The yellow flower shouted at the man who is accusing God and her home. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE GOD FOR THIS TRAGIC DESTRUCTION. HE WOULD NEVER WANT THIS TO HAPPEN TO HIS CHILDREN, NOT EVEN JESUS OR HEAVEN WOULD BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS. YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS FOR GOD AND HEAVEN, YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH MANNER AND FOR YOUR SINFUL DEEDS. I SHALL NOT LET YOU PROCEED THIS HEARTLESS MISERY!" Daisy feel the anger in her chest lower as she shot out a tornado of yellow flower petals out of her right palm.

Zhang Jiao commanded the flames to protect him from her attack and luckily it did. However as the flames died down, Thorns flew up in the air and attacked the hippie with her 'Heaven Slayers', but the flames held her to the ground .

"Hahaha, you foolish females are pathetic." Jiao laughed at her failure to hurt him, but he was stabbed in the back with Topaz's dark orange crystals.

Jiao regained his balance in the air and shot multiple fireballs at the orange hair girl. Topaz swung her giant hammer to hit the the fireballs like a baseball player trying to get a home run. As the Hell princess was doing that, Daisy tried to shoot Zhang Jiao with muskets. She shoot out three flower bullets at him,but Zhang Jiao saw it coming and rose left hand to make a wall of flames appear and reject the little bullets of flowers.

Thorns foresaw the man being distracted by the two immortals and knew it was her time to act fast. She switched out her spiked maces and in a flash of scarlet light two new weapons formed in her palms. Two dark red pistols with silver handles were in her hands. Princess Thorns rose the two pistols and shot one round of red rose thorns at his chest.

"GAAWWW!" He screamed in pain as the painful thorns penetrated his chest, but was still able to defend himself. "That's it, I had enough of you stupid enunciates. BURN FLAMES OF JUDGEMENT!" commanded the great wizard. Then a massive blast of fire erupted from Zhang Jiao's body and destroyed everything in the garrison, except the garrison walls.

The three females were sent flying back to the ground with a few burn marks. Topaz was covered with large burn marks and dirt, however she wasn't badly injured. Her skirt and strap were on fire, yet they didn't dissolve like regular clothing. 'Hmph, this guy is becoming a damn pain in the ass. This motherfucker is going to have a nice and painful death.' Topaz smiled at her though before a snake of blazes constricted her chocolate body.

Daisy was shuddering to get up as she covered in burn marks and ashes, but was too hurt to try. Daisy's kimono was burnt up to flames, but her A-line skirt and halterneck were fine. 'Oh Lord, please give me strength to move.' The Heaven princess pleaded, but was constricted by a flaming snake. "AAAHHH!" she cried in pain.

"Hahaha, like I said before you girls are worthless and weak minded. I expected more from you girls, but I guess I was-" He couldn't finish his statement as he physically feel a massive wave of both light and dark energy flow off of someone. He looked at Topaz then at Daisy, but the energy wasn't coming off of them, then he remembered the red one and looked at her. To his unexpected surprise the energy of light and dark was coming for the Eternity princess.

Evidently, her form and aura very different than before; Thorn's hair was a light red at the top and dark on the bottom, her red nails grew long and sharp like a lizard's, half of her teeth grew sharp and fierce like a werewolf's, dark red spikes pierced out of her right shoulder and arm, her right eye turned from crimson to blood red with had a dark slit in it and her right eye was a bright red, a small halo floated on the left side of her head as a demon horn was on her left, and two wings popped out of her back; the right on looked liked the wing of a demon as the left looked liked the one of an angel. This being is Thorns' hidden form; The Hybrid Angel and Demon.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR DOING, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Thorns' voice changed as well, it was mixed together with an angel's and a demon's. Zhang Jiao's face was mixed with amusement and fear at the redhead's form.

"Wha...who...what the he-" He was suddenly he a attacked by Thorns' demon wing and it made him clash with the temple behind him.

The Hybrid Thorns flapped her large wings like dragon and flew toward the man of the 'Way of Peace'. Jiao tried to move away from Thorns, but it was futile as the angel wing held him tight before throwing him toward the garrison wall with a powerful force. The wizard fell to the ground in pain before he rose his staff and sent a massive ball of flames at the immortal. It was a direct hit and he was about to yell in victory, until the angel and demon wings punched him into the wall. Hybrid Thorns swiftly gripped the bleeding Zhang Jiao by his coat with her sharp nails and began to punch him, kick him, and slash at his skin before flying back into the air. Once she was in the sky along with the bleeding Yellow Turban priest, Hybrid Thorns placed her free hand to Jiao's chest and shot out a strong beam of light and dark red energy to his chest sending him into the alter.

The great man known as Zhang Jiao was bleeding and broken from Thorn's powerful assaults. The yellow man tried to move, but he was too hurt and broken to move any part of his body. His bloody eyes moved the left, but to his dismiss Infinity's sister was walking towards him.

"Pl...ease...red..one...ha..have...mercy." Zhang Jiao pleaded as he began to cough up his blood.

"Hahaha, mercy!" Thorn's demon voice laughed like a man in a insane asylum. "I didn't see you or your shitless men show any mercy to those innocent humans! Yet you beg me to give you mercy!" The demon/angel of red shouted. "I will do no such thing, but end you life!" The powerful princess summoned her "Heaven Slayers" and began to smash Jiao until he was dead. His crimson splatted on her as she continued to kill him. As Thorns was done giving Jiao his punishment the priest perished into a small flame as he will never be living and heard of again.

'Now that he is dealt with, I must heal Topaz, Daisy and this area before the gates open.' without hesitation, Thorns outstretched her demon wing to Topaz and her angel wing to Daisy. When the wings touched the Demon and Angel princesses an array of death and life energy surged through the girls. The energy of death quickly healed Topaz, as the energy of life healed Daisy. Once the wings of holy and sin were done recovering the girls, Hybrid Thorns changed back to her regular immortal human self.

"Daisy, I need you heal this area before the gates open." Thorns demanded Rose's sister. The Heaven princess nodded and called in her little yellow light.

"Mary." Daisy called the sphere of light and asked it to heal the land. The holy light flew around the garrison, reviving anything that was destroyed by the wizard's blast of flames. The little light of Mary returned to Daisy's palm and disappeared from site. Topaz swiftly ran to Thorns to congratulate he for killing the yellow fuck. Thorns accepted it and went to go fetch the last item of Zhang Jiao; his staff of flames.

"Girls, time to head back to our lords." The trio walked to the gates that have keep them hostage from their lords. The gates opened and behind it was their lords and soldiers.

"Girls, where is Zhang Jiao?" He Jin questioned the three females as everyone waited for their answer. Thorns looked at Topaz then at Daisy before pulling out the staff resembling the 'Way of Peace' and through it towards the Imperial commander. The soldiers of the four armies gasped at the staff as the warlords looked at the girls with pride and astonishment.

"Zhang Jiao is dead and all the lands of China shall now be in peace!" shouted the Imperial commander, He Jin before grabbing the staff and placed it on his horse. He called forth Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei to him.

"I thank you three for you efforts in this battle, I will give a a good word to the Emperor about you." The Imperial commanded gave the three warlord his thanks before saddling his mare. "Oh, and before I forget. Do any of those girls belong to you?" Jin asked the blue, red, and green warlords.

"The red one is in my army." Cao Cao answered.

"The beauty of orange is mine." Jian blushed a little at his answer.

"And the yellow one?" The Wei and Wu warlords turned to the Volunteer commander. Liu Bei panicked at their stares because there is no way he will have Daisy join his army, it too dangerous.

"She has no lord." The 'Man of Virtue' said softly. He Jin pondered his mind to decide about the yellow one's new lord.

"In that case, I am appointing you Liu Bei to be her new Lord!" He Jin commanded and Liu Bei' eyes widen in shock.

"B-but..-"He was cut of by the Imperial.

"No buts, you will be her general and that's final!" He rode back to the capital with his army behind.

As the Imperials left the three armies behind, Daisy gave the two girls her farewell before walking be to a worried Liu Bei, a proud Guan Yu, and an angered Zhang Fei. Thorns gave Topaz a goodbye and told her to not to cause too much destruction before walking back to Cao Cao and the other Wei generals. Topaz yelled see yeah to Thorns, but blocked out Thorns warning about destruction before running to Sun Ce and telling him how awesome she did fighting the Yellow bitch. A few moments later, the three armies went their separate way; back to their kingdoms, people, and family with the three immortal princesses of Eternity, Hell and Heaven by their side.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Your New Home**


	7. Your New Home

**Chapter 6- Your New Home**

**In Wei (_close to evening_)**

After the battle, Lord Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, and Princess Thorns rode back to Cao Cao's kingdom in Xu Chang. It took them hours to return, but they made it back before sundown. The group approached the huge stone gates of his castle and there was another man standing at the front. He wasn't too short, he was steel blue and gray armor that looked too heavy, had an iron frail at his side, fair skin, and a steel helmet. No offense to this man, but he looks like iron gorilla to Thorns, except no barbaric teeth.

"Lord Cao Cao," the man bowed to the Wei warlord. "I am glad to see you unharmed during your battle, you too Dun and Yuan." He smiled at them, but as he foresaw the female of red he tilted his head to the right in question. "My Lord, who is this?" He questioned Cao Cao as he looked back at Thorns.

"She is our new recruit, Cao Ren." Cao Cao answered the man named Cao Ren.

'Cao Ren? Is he Cao Cao's brother?' She thought to herself. Cao Ren walked up to the red girl and greeted.

"A pleasure to meet you, madam. I am Cao Ren, Lord Cao Cao's cousin." Infinity's sister rose an eyebrow at his word 'cousin'. "For a minute there, I thought Cao Cao would say you were his new concubine." The immortal princess was a little shocked to hear that from him and disgusted to think she would be Lord Cao Cao's hoe.

"Well, she is not." My lord stated.

"She should be." Dun mumble that saying. Thorns swiftly swung my fist at his jaw and he slammed into a tree on his right from the powerful punch of Thorn's steaming hot fist.

"Like hell I ain't!" She yelled at the bastard. Yuan and Ren were staring at the young adult with astonished expressions, but Cao Cao he didn't look like he cared.

"Hey hey Thorns calm down, I sure he didn't mean what ever he said." The angel/demon female let out a soft sigh as her anger lowered down a bit.

"Thorns? Is that your name?" Cao Ren questioned me and I nodded. "Lady Thorns? Hmm...that an unusual name, but welcome to the army." He bowed to me as she nodded in respect before everyone passed through the large gates.

**Two hour later**

When everyone entered the castle and had their evening meal, the 'Hero of Chaos' commanded to Yuan escort Thorns to her new quarters. The archer and Eternity princess walled down the long hallway, till he stopped in front of a medium wood screen. Yuan slid the door open and turned back to Lady Thorns.

"Well Lady Thorns, here is your room. It may not be much, but just enjoy it for a while." Xiahou Yuan a bid her goodnight before leaving her with her new quarters.

The young adult of crimson enter the empty room, while taking in its features. A fortune was laid in the middle of the dark room, the walls were very pale, old brown wooden flooring, the ceiling was also gray, there was a balcony outside the room, and another door that probably lead to the bathroom.

Thorns' left eye was twitching in disgust for looking at the room. The girl of red was not pleased at with the design nor the furniture of the room, it made her feel like she was living in a human orphanage. Eventually, a bright idea popped in her head and a sly smirk showed on her mouth. Without hesitation, she closed the door to the hallway and the doors to the balcony shut. Once that was accomplished, the angel/demon female walked to the middle of the medium size room and began to change everything in there with her inhuman powers. Thorns closed her eyes as a red surge of electricity sparked out of her palms and arms. The electrical surge continued to spark like fireworks on the forth of July, till Lady Thorns' sprouted her arms out to let the powerful electricity surge into the structure and remnants of the room.

Thorns' eyelids rose up to allow her scarlet eyes to view round her new improved quarters. The walls that were once pale have turned crimson with blue phoenix makings, the ceiling has turned to a royal red with deep blue designs, a beautiful ruby chandelier hung from the ceiling, the once wooden flooring changed to a deep blue marble floor with gold increments, a red rose rug was placed in the middle of the floor, the old fortune was now a queen size bed; with royal red and gray sheets, soft red pillows, also a deep blue curtain was placed around the bed, large blue wardrobe with gold design was in the corner of the room, and a coffee maker.

Princess Thorns nodded her head in satisfaction, but then a knock come from her door. She opened the wooden screen door and behind it was one of Cao Cao's servants.

"What is it?" she asked in her emotionless voice.

"Someone asked me to give you this." The servant searched up his sleeves and pulled out a note. He gave it to her and waited for her orders.

"Who is it from?" She asked the puzzled servant.

"I do not know. It was someone wearing a light blue cloak." Thorns told the to leave before retuning to her chambers while opening the note.

The note read; Dear Princess Thorns Eternity; My sister and I would like to congratulate you and the other princesses for defeating Zhang Jiao and becoming the new member of the Wei army. We are also happy to see you all enjoying your time in the Han Dynasty. However this is not the reason I am writing this note to you Thorns. Thorns I must warn you, do not let **anyone**know of your Hybrid or your powers. Because if any human were to know of what you truly are, you will be a threat to them and they shall stop at nothing to kill you and the others. Zhang Jiao might have saw your other form, but you killed him. Watch yourself cause you don't know what might happen. -Deamond and Diamond Time. P.s.- Diamond and I would like to know, if you want the time of the up coming events to come faster or let them be? Text us tonight, we will as the same question to Topaz and Daisy.

"Hmm, they're right I should be more couscous of my Hybrid form." The red princess stated. "I think it would be better off if time...stays the same." The female of red summoned her red and silver Iphone4 and texted Deamond her decision. After that, she changing into her red sleep shorts and t-shirt before getting into bed.

**In Wu (**_**evening**_**)**

After the brutal battle of the Yellow Turbans, the army of Wu rode back to their homeland with pride and honor. Topaz was saddled on a horse behind Sun Ce and beside his father Sun Jian. During the whole ride back, the evil princess has been playing with her gem engraved knife carelessly. Luckily, the soldiers were smart enough to dodge her swift attacks or else they be dead. The gates to the Wu kingdom were in sight as they rode closer to the village. As the generals and soldiers came to the kingdom gates, they entered as the gates ajar.

Sun Jian, Ce, and the others who rode horseback dispatched form their mares and headed off into the castle for rest or something else to keep them relaxed. Topaz was about to dismount Sun Ce's mare, until Ce's father proffered to help her deviate the horse. Her eyebrow quirked in amusement before letting the old man lift her off the animal to the ground.

"Hmm, so this is your big hoe house!?" Topaz questioned and Jian was confused by her question.

"I'm sorry?" He asked the orange female.

"This castle is yours right or wrong." Topaz smiled at the man as he realized what she meant.

"Oh yes this is my home." He quickly answered.

Topaz spotted Sun Ce walking into the castle and was about to run after him, but then she saw someone walking toward him. Another woman with solid black hair, a red and white robe, red pants, blue eyes, red pants and black boots having a conversation with Sun Ce. The Hell princess' eye was twitching uncontrollably at the two.

'Oh oh oh, that bitch is messing with my man? Think again jackass.' With that pondered, Princess Topaz speed walked to the two humans. "Hi Sun Ce!" Onyx's sister greeted causing the two to turn her way.

"Hey Topaz." Ce greeted back as the other person was about to speak, but was cut off by the dark skin girl.

"Who is this Ce?" She spoke in a childish tone. The 'Little Conqueror' chuckled at her voice.

"This is my childhood friend Zhou Yu, Zhou Yu this is Topaz the girl I was explaining to you about." Sun Ce introduced the Topaz as he did Zhou Yu. "He's our strategist." Topaz couldn't help but feel shocked as she looked at the feminine male.

'What the fuck! How the eight hells can that be a man like damn!?' She pondered again with anger before walking into the large building not noticing Sun Jian following pursuit. Ce and Yu looked back at each other in question before heading into the castle.

"So, whatcha think about her Yu?" Ce asked his best friend.

"I don't like her." Zhou Yu answered with a frown.

"Maybe you will like her a little more, once you get to know her more." He suggested as Yu let out a 'Hmpf'.

**Three hours later**

After getting settled in the castle of Wu, everybody had their meals and chilled down a bit. Shang Xiang escorted Topaz to her new quarters after she drank eight goblets of wine and was still sober. Shang had to admit this colored female and hold her liquor quite well, she might even have a chance to have a drinking contest with their pirate general, Gan Ning. The Wu princess looked back at the Hell princess to see if she was still behind her, which she was.

"Hey Topaz, how do you like Wu so far?" Xiang questioned the pupil less eye girl.

"Gurl I love it here! So many drinks to be devoured, hoes for men, gay couples, and many sexy man to fuck, hell this is paradise!" Topaz shouted with glee and Shang Xiang laughed at her comment as they were close to Topaz's new quarters.

"I hope you don't mind about the way your new room looks like, we did not fixed it up cause we didn't expect a new incomer." The tomboy warned her before seeing Topaz's chocolate body twitching. The last place Topaz would want to sleep in is an unfavorable room, cause it makes her go off and kill random things including people.

When Jian's daughter slid open the paper doors to the room, both girls stood frozen at what use to be an empty room to a room fit for royalty. The side walls were covered in dark orange paint with black tiger strip design, the ceiling was coded dark red with gold tiger fragments, there was a black wood flooring with orange-gold flames of hell, a queen orange-black wardrobe beside the bathroom door, a red rug covering a small portion of the floor, and a large queen bed was on the left side of the room; on it are dark orange sheets with red-black devil writings, black pillows, and red curtains around the huge bed.

"I LOVE THIS ROOOM!" Topaz squealed as she dashed into the room and jumped on her bed like a little kid. "Wait a motherfucking minute, I thought you said this room ain't be fixed up." The demon princess stopped pouncing on the bed in favor of staring at Sun Shang Xiang with a confused smile.

"It was when the servants checked it, I guess someone did this before we came here and damn they did one hell of a good job!" Shang Xiang responded as Topaz whispered 'I know this bitch did not just lieto me'_. _"Well Topaz, if you need anything or want to know anything just ask the servants or generals." The tomboyish daughter of Sun Jian said as closed the screen doors to Topaz's chambers.

The Princess of Hell fell on her new bed and was about to rest, but she found a light blue note lying by her head. She unfolded the note and read it to herself.

It read; Dear Princess Topaz Demon; We see that you are happy about your new room and furniture. My bro and I sent out designers and servant to redecorate it because we know what you would do if you foresaw that room that it looked like before. We will be checking up on y'all from time to time in Time Tower. Also my brother and I want to know, if you want the time of events to come faster or stay the same cause we already as Thorns about it. Text us you response and enjoy the era. P.S.- Don't cause too much destruction and chaos. Plus we added some special features to your quarters, but the controls are in the wardrobe.-Diamond and Deamond.

When Topaz was finished reading the words, she swiftly summoned her Iphone 4 and texted the twin for time to remain the same. Once she was done, the dark skin female took off her clothes except her bra and panties and cuddled into bed.

**In Shu (_close to evening_)**

As the battle of The Yellow Turbans was over, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Daisy rode back to Liu Bei's birthplace Bai Mai where a small village was held. The villagers praised and cheered for the sworn brothers for annihilating the Yellow Turbans. A small castle was seen in the middle of the village , it was small and the structure color was green and white with a few flowers on the ground. Daisy was looking at the citizens with a happy smile on her angelic features, she was pleased to see the people being joyful and caring for the brothers.

"General Liu Bei, is this your homeland?" She questioned the Shu Emperor as he turned to her and smiled softly.

"Yes, aside the fact it is small I love it here." Liu Bei answered calmly. "And as long as the people are safe from harms way I am happy." Daisy's smile grew at the man's sweet concern for the humans.

'The humans of this village give such appreciation and respect to Liu Bei because he is never thinks about himself, but more of the people and his brothers. I can sense his sprite is full of benevolence and love. I know that some day he will be great warlord and will end the suffering of the innocent humans.' pondered the Heaven princess as she let out a soft giggle. Zhang Fei heard her giggle and snap his gaze at her with anger.

"Hey girl of yellow, are you laughing at brother!?" He shouted at Daisy and she got scared at his anger.

"N-No, I was only thinking about something. I'm sorry I didn't know that was offensive." Daisy dropped her head in sadness. 'Did I do something to make him dislike me?' She pondered in sadness.

"Brother, she did not do anything wrong!" Liu Bei yelled at his sworn brother.

As the two sworn brothers were arguing, which was much to Daisy's displeasure. She felt a strong yet soft hand being placed on her right shoulder. Rose's sister looked up to the owner of the hand to see it was Liu Bei's other sworn brother, Guan Yu. Guan Yu was staring down at her with a soft smile on his masculine features.

"Don't let Zhang Fei get to you Lady Daisy, he can be like that sometimes." said 'The God of War'. Daisy changed the frown to a smile at his words.

When they were inside the castle gates, two young warrior stood on the stairs waiting for their return. One of them was a boy; with tan skin, short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a green headband. He was wearing a brown kimono, brown pants, a long green flock coat, and brown boots. The other youngster is a girl; she has creamy white skin, short ebony hair held by a white feather, pouted red lips, and caramel eyes. She wore a beautiful green and white thigh length dress, green stockings, and white boots and gloves.

The trio of men and the yellow princess unmounted their mares as the two youngsters approached them. Zhang Fei motioned his hand to the girl and she quickly approached him. Then he walked over to Daisy, who a creasing Liu Bei's horse with the female following behind him.

"Hey yellow head!" He called Daisy and she turned to him with confusion to the name he call her. "This is my daughter Xing Cai, Xing Cai this pig head is Daisy." He introduced the two to each other, but his daughter sent him an annoyed stare.

"Hello Xing Cai, it is very nice to meet you." Daisy bowed in respect.

"It is also nice to meet you Lady Daisy." Xing Cai also bowed as Daisy giggled.

"Please Xing Cai, you may call me Daisy no need of formalities." Daisy sent her a happy smile and Xing Cai nodded.

"Daisy!" The trio turned to Guan Yu and the boy following behind him. "I would like to introduce you to my son Guan Ping. Guan Ping this is Daisy." Daisy gave him a smile, but Ping started at her with no emotion.

"Like I said to Xing Cai, it is very nice to meet you Guan Ping." She bowed, but Ping continued to stare at her with an emotionless gaze. There was an awkward silence between them, until the unexpected happened. Ping gripped one of her long yellow wrap ponytails and pulled it toward him. Everyone was shocked at his unexpected action.

"Um..Guan Ping?" she called genitally, but he ignored her in favor of examining her beautiful thick yellow hair.

'I have never seen hair like this before, so unique.' pondered the son of 'The God of War'. He let go of the hair and looked back at the yellow flower. "I'm sorry that was unusual of me." He apologized before walking back into the castle. Liu Bei saw Daisy frown and went to her side.

"How about we have a meal, then get some rest. For we need to set out tomorrow to find more people to help." Liu Bei said and they all nodded then entered the small castle.

**Two hours later**

Few hours later after dinner was served and they prayed, everyone was now full from their meal and were chatting at the dinner table. Daisy was eating her meal in silence, while listening to the sworn brother's conversation about their next travel. Zhang Fei's daughter was trying to gain Guan Ping's attention, but her ignored her because her was gazing at Daisy as she ate her dinner with joy.

After dinner was over, everyone went to their sleeping chambers to rest for the travel tomorrow. Guan Yu walked over to Princess Daisy and proffered her to escort her to the guest room, which she agreed. The God of War and 'The Princess of Heaven' walked down the narrow halls of the castle, until they stopped at a screen door on the left. Liu Bei's brother slide the doors open and behind it was the guest room. It had green walls, wooden flooring, a white ceiling, and a futon in the middle of the room.

"I will see you in the morning Daisy, goodnight." said Guan Yu.

"Goodnight, Guan Yu." Daisy replied before the man left the room.

Daisy let out a soft yawn before she called out 'Mary'. It appeared in front of Daisy's yellow eyes before it turned Daisy's bright yellow halterneck and A-line skirt into a long bright yellow silk teddy. After the orb departed into the air, Daisy got on her knees and prayed to the Lord Jesus and God for helping her through the rough battle. When she was done, she got into the futon and was ready for sleep. Suddenly, a note appeared out of a blue light onto her lap. Rose's sister grabbed it, unfold it, and read the message.

It read; Dear Princess Daisy Angel; We saw you crash into an abandoned home in the village. We would like to apologize for that, we didn't know the vertex would appear there. Though Diamond was laughing her butt off. We want you to text us, if you want time to go faster or not. We already asked Thorns and Topaz about it. Enjoy your time in this era and the journey ahead.- Twins of Time Diamond and Deamond.

After she finished reading the note, she folded it back up and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Trap and Rescue**


	8. Trap & Rescue

**Chapter 7- Trap & Rescue**

**2 years later- Wei**

It has been approximately two years since the battle of the Yellow Turbans and all the citizens have continued with their daily live. Until, there was news about the Imperial Council has been slain by their trusted member, Yuan Shao. After that unfortunate event, Lord Dong Zhuo, a former member of the Imperial Court has claimed to have all of China in his grasp thinking no one would stop him.

**In Xu Chang Castle**

Lady Thorns was strolling down the long narrow halls of the building looking for Lord Cao Cao. The immortal princess has not seen the powerful man since this morning and was became suspicious of his unknown whereabouts. She had practically looked everywhere for him; the dining chamber, meeting chamber, everyone's bedroom including the concubine chamber, the training grounds, and the bathrooms, but no Cao Cao. Thorn was about to give up her search for the Wei warlord before she foresaw the Xiahou brothers walking across the halls.

"Xiahou Dun," Infinity's young counterpart shouted as she walked to him til she was close to the men. "where is Lord Cao Cao?" She question the older brother, who gave her an expressionless face.

"That's none of your damn business of where he is." Dun spoke with a hint of coldness. The man beside him let out a light sigh before turning to his eldest brother.

"Brother." He said before looking at the redhead to answer her question. "He went left to Dong Zhuo's castle last night cause he got a note requesting his appearance for something." Yuan answered.

Thorn quirked her thin red eyebrow before speaking out another question.

"Who the hell is Dong Zhou?" She spoke it out, but it was Xiahou Dun who answered this time.

"He's the fatty of the Imperial Court. The most ignorant, spoiled, greedy, and disgusting person in all of China. After the destruction of the Imperial court, he claimed that the lands of China belong to him." Cao Cao's cousin stated.

"Where dose he live?" She gave him another question as if she was giving him a quiz.

"In his castle in the far northwest of China. Plus I heard he contains a large capacity of concubines." Thorns felt disgusted at the last statement and tried to get that though out of her mind.

"Did Lord Cao Cao at least bring some security with him before he left?" Both men shook their heads as a sign of 'no'. This made Lady Thorns' snarl deepen in a bad way.

"Thank you both for the useful info." The girl of red bowed to them before walking back to her quarters.

As she entered her room, she slid the door shut before letting her anger out like a volcano spouting out lava. 'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THE INBECIAL MORTAL THINKING. TRAVELING TO A POWERFUL WARLORD'S KINGDOM WITHOUT ANYONE WITH HIM IS COMPLETELY ABSURD!' Her mind exploded at the enraging though and Cao Cao irresponsible act causing her anger to rise. Notice to her a twister of flames spun around her feet to her legs, if she doesn't lower her temper soon the whole kingdom will be in flames. The red immortal quickly lowered her rage as did the inferno flames.

"I better go and make sure the bastard doesn't get himself killed." She noted to herself before a crimson whirlpool ate her figure and into her battle armor. After it disappeared, Thorns vanished within a flash of red light to somewhere in Dong Zhuo's home.

_**With Cao Cao**_

Lord Cao Cao was calmly walking up a flight of wide wooden stairs, which lead to the thrown room of Dong Zhuo. The two lone soldiers whom were guarding the massive doorway, pushed the doors open for the Lord of Xu Chang to get through. When he entered the room, his eyes scanned the large decorative space before settling on the man sitting in the gigantic thrown.

The male in the thrown was none other than Dong Zhuo; he was really big like a hippopotamus, tan skinned, extra extra large purple robes, an exquisite royal hat, and his large bushy ebony beard. Dong Zhuo continued to watch 'The Hero of Chaos' approach him with a lazy expression.

"Aw Cao Cao, glad you could make it here." Dong Zhuo greeted looking a little pleased. "Now that you are here, I want you to help me make a better world of my creation!" Cao Cao showed no emotion to the mans request.

"And what kind of world would that be?" He questioned the fat man.

"Isn't it obvious. A world full of food, wine, and women. My own personal paradise, hahaha!" Dong Zhuo laughed at his idiopathic dream, but the Wei warlord did not look nor feel amused.

"Interesting, however that is not the kind of world that is meant for China nor me." Dong Zhuo stopped his laughter to look at the Cao Cao with angered eyes.

"Hmph, then you leave me no choice but to put you to death as well. Guards kill him!" The fat bastard commanded as the door flung open and a sea of purple soldiers charged at Cao Cao.

'I knew that bastard of a pig would set up a trap. I better find a way out before anything else occurs.' with that last though said, he unsheathed his sword and rapidly sliced his way through the soldiers of purple. When he got down the wooden staircase, another sea of guards came rushing his way. Cao Cao had no other option, but to fight his way out of this madness even if it cost him his life.

_**With Thorn**_

Lady Thorns reappeared out of the red light and landed into a dark part of Dong Zhuo's interior. The first thing she did was try to look for a light or something to help her see. To her luck, there was one minimum light shining out of the ceiling below. Without drawing attention below, the immortal humanoid silently crawled to the light to see what was at the bottom. She foresaw two guards in purple armor standing in front of a room.

'Is Lord Cao Cao in that room?' She questioned herself, till there were a chorus of feminine voices echoing from the room. 'I guest not. Might as well save whoever is in there.' before she did so, she placed a red mask with silver slits on her face. Once that was accomplished, Infinity's sister began to transform into multiple droplets of water, which landed on the floor below.

As she landed and transformed back to her regular figure, the redhead leaned on the doors behind her . She did not look surprised that the mortals before her didn't suspect her presence. That was until she decided to gain their attention.

"Hey, what's behind these doors your protecting?" She let a smirk form on her face behind the mask she is wearing.

"Lord Dong Zhou's concubines, no one is allowed access unless-" the guard on the left stopped his sentence as he realized some else was in the room other than his partner. The guard turned to the intruder, but ended up having her felt heel connect to his chin and into the ceiling. The other guard was about to shout for backup, but unfortunate for the soldier; Thorns can behind the man, gripped his head with both hands, and snapped his head to the right killing the poor man.

After that assassination, 'The Red Rose'(1) turned her attention back to the closed doors, while walking towards it. When she was close to it, her hands gripped the handles and pulled them open. However, as she widen the door, the princess was greeted by a loud choir of screams.

"Please, don't hurt us please. We'll sleep with you, if you want just don't hurt us." pleaded on of the women. The first thing that can into Thorns' mind was like 'Umm, no I don't want any of you cause that is so wrong'.

"Relax, I not here to hurt you..or to take you as my own. I'm to free you from fat ass." the next thing that happen to her was being strangled into a death hug by the weeping concubines.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" They all said with tears of joy. Thorn struggled to get some breath support for her to speak.

"Yeah yeah, your welcome." The women saw her try to get her breath back by get out of the strong hug. They let go of her as Thorns inhaled then exhale a large breath of air. "Now, you women need to get the hell out of here before your lord finds out and hunts you down again." without hesitation, all the females fled the room; well except for one.

"Excuse Milady," Thorns turned her head to the young teen behind her. The girl who looked about 14, had creamy silk skin, long blond hair, light brown eyes, and a slim body. She also wore a bright pink kimono with a white skirt, a pink bow in her hair, and sandals. "I am very grateful for your rescue." She praised the girl of red.

"It was nothing, but you have to leave or-" She was cut off by the young girl.

"Milady, I want to express my gratefulness to you. Please, let me assist you on your travels, battles, and the enemies you encounter." The girl plead as Thorns rose an eyebrow.

"I don't think-" She was cut off again.

"Please madam, I promise to guard you with my life and train to become a strong warrior like yourself. I won't get in your way." Thorn was quite impressed by the girl, she actually want to be her apprentice with no anvil.

"Fine, you may join me," she said as the girl jumped with glee. "but first your must tell me your name and you will need a weapon." The little girl nodded before taking a spear for the dead corpse on the floor and back to her new master.

"Mi Shin, my name is Mi Shin." Mi Shin introduced herself.

"Well Mi Shin, if you are willing to do as you said I would like you to help me find my Lord Cao Cao. Mi Shin nodded in acceptation. "By th way, Lady Thorns is my name." with that spoken, the two girls ran into the halls in search for Cao Cao.

_**Back with Cao Cao**_

The Lord of Wei proceeded to make his path through the long halls of the castle, while cutting down the enemy moral to a slight minimum. As he rapidly swung his sword in different directions, he came onto a pair of open doors. When he realized he no other way to run, he ran into the room that he had hoped was empty, but to his misfortune it was not. In the room was a man in purple robes with a fan in hand and a small group of purple soldiers.

"Lord Cao Cao, I am pleased to see you still alive. Come, we must get out of this madness." said the unknown man.

"Who are you and why are you helping me?" Cao Cao questioned uneasily to the man.

"I am Chen Dong, Lord Dong Zhuo's strategist. The reason I'm helping you escape is because I can't stand to be in his services any longer. His ruling is completely absurd." Chen Dong's voice was dead and cold at the reason. "But we have no time for conversation now, come with me I know the way to the escape route." After that, he signaled his soldiers to open the gates that lead into a clear hallway.

Cao Cao was the first to run down the clear hallway with Chen Dong and his men behind. However, when he was close to the crosswalk the doors on his right burst opened and three men flew out hitting the wall on his left. There was no doubt in his mind of who did this; a man with that much strength and power could simply overthrow three men at once and that person is someone he hoped not to cross.

"I didn't they kept animals here as well." He muttered to himself. Then his dark eyes gazed up at the man who was in his path. The male looked very intimidating, very tall and taunt figure, long black hair in a ponytail while two long bangs went to the man's chest, dangerous dark brown eyes with black and red warpaint, strong masculine facial features, wearing steel ebony and gold armor that outlined his powerful form, and a helmet with two long red peacock feathers. This man who stared at the Wei King was no other than 'The Flying General', Lu Bu.

"I am Lu Bu. You must be the fleeing rat." Lu Bu pointed at Cao Cao who swiftly got to his battle stance. Lu Bu on the other hand pulled out his halberds. Chen Dong swiftly pulled Cao Cao away from the deadly male and ran to the left side of the hall.

"Lord Lu Bu is a very dangerous man to be around, it best for us to avoid him at all cost." Chen started and Cao Cao looked behind themselves only to see the beast run after them with more troops.

'Oh shit we're screwed.' was the Wei warlord's though before cutting down more troops after another. The two men ended up into another room with unfaithfully more purple soldiers and Lu Bu behind them. Cao Cao was starting to regret not bring his generals or soldiers with him on this disastrous mission.

There was no choice for the duet, but to eliminate the troopers and defend themselves for Lu Bu's halberds. The men charged at the men, nut were cut down or blown away by the males. Heads were flying, blood splattered in the room, and the sound of metal against metal echoed through the room. Cao Cao was becoming fatigued and didn't know if he could fight his way out or not. But he had to keep going if he wants to stop Dong Zhuo and be alive. Unknowing to him, Lord Lu Bu was charging from behind and was ready to have his head on his large weapon.

"Cao Cao, Lu Bu is right behind you!" shouted Chen as he warned the swordsman. Cao Cao quickly turned his head to the massive general and was shocked to see him rise his halberds into the air.

"Your dead, you spineless scum!" roared Lu Bu as he swung his weapon at Cao Cao's head. However, the unpredictable has happened to both men. Lu Bu roared in pain as a red high heel boot connected to his left side with a powerful force, sending him flying across the room into a wall. The enemy was massively shock and horrified at that kind of impact that they didn't have time to dodge the red streaks of lightning that randomly appeared out of no where. Cao Cao and Chen Dong were amused and shocked at what just happened. Until a familiar voice hit Cao Cao's ears.

"CAO CAO!" shouted the voice that he desperately wished to hear.

'Thank you heaven for sending my general to me in this time of need.' He praised the heavens before her faced his trusted general, Lady Thorns Eternity. Yet, he got slammed on the head by her fist.

"What the hell were you thinking!" She yelled angered at her lord as 'The Hero of Chaos' rubbed his pounding head. "Coming to anther warlord's home with absolutely no one to watch your back is the most folly thing I have ever heard you do!" Thorns continued to lecture her lord, but Chen Dong interrupted her which she hated.

"Excuse me, but if you do not mind madam, we must leave before Lord Lu Bu-" they all turned their heads to see the mighty Lu Bu rise up from the wall and gave them an enraged glare. Thorns did not look fazed at the intimidating glare. She turned to the blond girl behind her (who Cao Cao and Chen Dong didn't know was there) and gave her a command.

"Mi Shin, you and whoever the hell this guy is get Lord Cao Cao to the escape route." the strategist gave her wide eyes for not knowing his name.

"But what about you, Lady Thorns?" questioned the worried teen.

"I will stay here and take care of that man and saving some time for you all to escape, now go!" with her command given, Mi gripped the confused blue man's wrist and ran out the door with both men. 'Cao Cao, you better not do anything bad to Mi Shin when I get to you.' She pondered to herself.

"You are a fool." Her attention switched to the tall male in black armor. "You are a fool to think your can be a challenge for me, little girl." The big man insulted Thorns.

"Hmph, will didn't expect to be your entertainment at all. I only can here to retrieve my lord and get the hell out of this pig's house, but since your are trying to eliminate my lord I will have to kill you." Lu Bu chuckled at her word 'pig's house' before letting his traditional snarl form on his face.

"Enough talk time for you to be slain by 'The Mighty Lu Bu'!" He then charged at the girl with halberds at hand. Thorns ran towards Lu Bu as well with here maces ready for the kill. The sound of halberds and maces clashing together ringed in the room of dead purple soldiers. The two warriors were in a deadly deadlock, weapons trying to win domination. Yet, they broke the lock and jumped away from one another.

Lu Bu's peril eyes pierced into the female before him. His gaze took in the long red hair, athletic tan body with small pints of enemy blood, round hips, perfect size breast, the red and deep blue armor, and the mysterious red-silver mask on the girl's face. Lu Bu found it quite strange to be looking at another female figure who was amusingly stunning.

"She may be a beautiful warrior, but she can't best me in an actual battle." He pondered to himself before charging at the lady of red. After a lot of multiple hits and cuts at each other, they both felt their blood boiling for more excitement. The Flying General smirked at the masked woman with amusement before beginning to speak.

"I must say, you are the most courageous woman I have ever faced in a fight." complimented the great general.

"I say the same to you as well." Thorns said back.

"But, you have no chance of defeating me in an actual battle. Hahaha." He laughed at her, but Thorns didn't take it too lightly.

"Eeerrrr." Thorns growled at the powerful male. 'How dare mocks me. The high princess, being mocked by a mere mortal of a man!' Her mind pondered with anger and frustration.

Without further hesitation, Lady Thorn ran towards the tall beast before she jumped and clashed her feet with his abdominal region. Lu Bu fell back onto the flooring sliding back a few. The Might General shot a menacing glance at the female above him as she connected her maces across his neck in an 'x' formation. A growl re vibrated in his throat when she poked her masquerade face out her spiked maces.

"What the fucking hell is your damn problem, you pathetic maggot. When I get up I damn well will-" He stopped mid-sentence when Thorns pulled her mask off her reveling her true face to the beast. General Lu Bu widen his dark eyes to her looked over her beautiful features.

Long crimson bangs fell across, strong high cheek bones, and red luscious lips frowned in a beautiful way. But, what 'The Mighty Lu Bu' was really observing are her eyes. Thorns' eyes are the colors of a flawless ruby and a beautiful rose. Lu Bu couldn't help the blush across his face, his heart beat pumping faster than usual, or the swirl of heat in his private area. Lu Bu could not believe he was feeling attracted to this woman. Even though he was in love with a woman named Diao Chan, he felt completely different with this woman.

"Listen and listen good." The hybrid spoke placid, but to Lu Bu it like a soothing symphony to his ears. "I don't like people who has the fucking nerve to mock me nor do I like anyone who is a threat to my Lord Cao Cao. And since your lord, Dong Zhuo, is a threat to him...I will kill him and his army if I have to." With her last word said, Lady Thorns unformed her maces from the 'x' format and placed her mask back in place before speaking again. "I will give you mercy for now, but cross my lord again and you won't be so lucky." The immortal red girl got of the mighty man and ran to where the trio were heading.

_**With Mi Shin, Cao Cao, & Chen Dong**_

The trio continued down the hallway to the escape route; Chen Dong leading the two behind him, Mi Shin dragging the Wei warlord to their destination, and Cao Cao letting the mysterious girl lead him to the escape route. They were only a few feet towards their destination, but Cao Cao decide to question the girl before they were there.

"Little girl," the blond girl turned her face to her her savior's lord. "who are you, why are you here, and why were you with Thorns?" He asked the teen.

"My name is Mi Shin, Lord Cao Cao. I was brought here by Lord Dong Zhuo's soldiers when they attacked my home in Chang Cai, after that I was to be his concubine like the other women who escaped." Chen Dong stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the girl say right. Dong Zhuo's concubines have escaped form his grasp. Now it was Chen Dong's turn to question the girl with a spear.

"Mi Shin, did you just say Lord Dong Zhuo's concubines have escaped without him knowing." The little girl nodded. "H-how?" Mi Shin then expound about Lady Thorns kicking a guard's ass into the ceiling, killing the other guard by doing something she didn't know yet, freeing the women and herself from the chamber they were caged in, and how she want to show Thorns how gratuitous she was by serving under her wings.

"Cao Cao, your warrior is much impressive." Chen Dong complimented.

"Yes, she is. Mi Shin, as her lord I will allow you to serve her since you are so gratuitous to her." Mi Shin smiled and nodded at Cao Cao. Then they heard a stampede of foot steps behind them. They turned to see the redhead being chased by archers and swordsmen.

"Let's go now!" Cao Cao commanded, all nodded then ran for their lives. They made it to the escape route within minutes, but their escape out of the castle was an opened balcony. Thorns was like 'You have got to be fucking kidding me', but it wasn't.

"This is the only way out of here. Cao Cao your horse should be out there when you jump. I will be going now, good luck." Then the strategist disappeared form sight. The Wei King and the two females had a few seconds to jump before the archers and swordsmen catch up to them.

"Mi Shin, hop onto my back!" Mi Shin shuddered for a second before doing what her master said. "My Lord, he said your horse is out there right? So, you should proceed first milord." Cao Cao looked down to see his black mare there, but didn't see another horse for Thorns and Mi to ride on.

"My horse can't carry three people on it, so what are you going to do?!" Cao Cao asked the lady of scarlet. Mi Shin showed a sign of fear on her light visage, however her Lady Thorns didn't look fazed.

"I already have that covered. My Lord, jump now!" Cao Cao jumped out through the balcony and landed safely on his mare. The purple soldier were a few feet form the two ladies and were coming on fast. "Mi Shin, hold on tight!" Thorns warned before she hopped out the balcony and fell to the ground.

As they fell through the air, Thorns whistled into the air like a bird to call upon a certain animal. Suddenly, out of the trees in a flash of crimson speed come another horse. It was almost like Lu Bu's Red Mare, but it was different in comparison; the horse's fur was blood splashed red, the hooves were silver like the moon, its mane was glistening sliver as was its tail, and pupiless glowing bright red eyes. This is is Lady Thorns' trusted and powerful steed, Guardian Rage.

The large steed jumped into the atmosphere for its master to land on its back. The owner of the horse landed safely on the back on her horse along with her new apprentice before gripping the rims and rode to her lord's side. The Hero of Chaos was flabbergasted at the sight of the massive mare, but snapped out of it as the soldiers behind began to shot arrows at the three.

"Here Mi Shin," The Wei warrior gave the blond her crimson pistol, Mi Shin couldn't help be be confused. "Pull the trigger under the barrel to shot at the archers." She instructed the girl. Mi Shin turned to aim the unknown weapon at the archer in the middle, pulled the trigger, then **bang **the red thorn popped out the barrel and into the head of the archer. The man fell back with blood sprouting out of his head as the other two retreated.

"My Lord," Cao Cao looked at Thorns. "why did go to that castle with no guards?" The man sighed before answering.

"I wanted to see him with my own eyes, if I did he would have be suspicious about why I was really here." He answered and the girls looked confused.

"Which was what?" asked the immortal.

"To assassinate him." was the man's answer. There was a long silence on the way back to Wei, but at least they made it out of the bastard's home alive and will soon be ready to go to war against the man within the future.

* * *

**Chapter 8- Battle at Liang Providence**


	9. Battle at Liang Providence

**Hello everyone and Merry Christmas!**

**I bring good news on this fine holiday! I'm back and with a new chapter which you guys were probably dying for me to write!**

**Topaz(in a slutty Christmas Babydoll)- Did they really die!**

**Thorn(in a red Santa mesh and lace Babydoll) - No, no one died!**

***Both girls not noticing Sun Jian, Ce, and Lu Bu drooling and blushing behind them***

**PM619- Will you two go argue somewhere else, geez. OK, let get on with the chapter shall we.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Dynasty warriors 7, never have never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Battle of Liang Providence**

**2 years later- Wu**

After two years has passed since the Yellow Turban Rebellion has been demolished from the face of China, Sun Jian was given much fame and prestige from the lands of China, he even managed to astonish the Imperial Court. However, after hearing the news about the Han Imperial Court losing vestiges of authority and influence of China, were later slain by one of their trusted allies. This has caused the lands of China to be thrown in to chaos, which was much to Lady Demon Topaz's wicked amusement.

Meanwhile in Liang Providence, rose up a high-scale rebellion lead by Bian Zhang and Han Sui. The feared warlord Dong Zhuo was given the assessment to kill the rebels. Yet, he proceeded too cautiously wondering about his safety which caused heavy casualties to his army. In his troubled situation, Dong Zhuo has sent a messaged to the 'Tiger' demanding him to assist Dong Zhuo. Accompanied by his sons, daughter, his strong army of soldiers, and to his joy Lady Topaz headed out to Liang Providence.

**In Dong Zhuo's Main Camp**

Lady Topaz was standing by a tent, while listening on Sun Jian and Dong Zhuo's conversation. Lucky for her, Dong Zhuo hasn't notice her yet. Sun Shang Xiang had warned her about Dong Zhuo's lusty liking of women and taking whoever he likes back to his castle. Yet Topaz didn't care about that as long as fat ass kept his distance from her, cause if he did anything to her while in this battle, she would not hesitate in smashing his large body into a flat bloody pancake.

"Lord Dong Zhuo, I am yours to command." Lord Sun Jian said before bowing to the feared warlord, who was very pissed off with his tardiness.

"You late! My army is exhausted because of you!" Dong Zhuo yelled at Jian with anger. "How are we supposed to win the war like this?" He questioned before an idea came to him. "That's it. You're leading the charge in the next battle!" He commanded the 'Tiger of Jiang Dong'.

"Yes, my Lord!" He replied.

"Hmph!" was Dong Zhuo's last saying before walking back to his tent. Then, Lady Topaz silently walked towards Sun Jian without him noticing her.

"So, that purple fat ass is Dong Zhuo?" Topaz spoke out as Sun Jian jumped when he heard her child like voice.

"Yes, that is him." He answered smirking at her.

"He looks like a Chinese Rick Ross to me." She giggled while Jian rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Who's Rick Ross?" He inquired.

"Never mind." She said with her traditional smile. "I'm a little surprised that he hasn't noticed me yet." The Demon Princess stated.

"And he better not." The Tiger growled under his breathe and his eyebrows lowered.

"What the fuck you say?" She questioned the tall man beside her.

"Hm, oh nothing. Nothing at all, Topaz." He lied. Topaz rose an amused eyebrow because she knew he was lying to her, but that didn't bother her much.

Many human she had an encounter with had lied to her at times, which made her very pleased knowing that's a sin and she loves sinners. However, if a demon or devil were to lie to her or her family, that evil spirit would be punished dearly.

"Alright fine, I'm gonna go talk to Shang Xiang." She told Sun Jian before skipping to the 'Princess of Wu', who was looking at the fat man with anger.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Walking around with all that arrogance!" Shang Xiang said with frustration before Topaz stopped skipping to walk to her side.

"A obese man with a shrubby beard and a shitty coat hanger hat, who looks like he can blow up like a fucking bomb at anytime and need to go on a fucking diet." Topaz joked with her voice sounding like a nun, which made Xiang laugh.

"Hahaha, you got that right!" Shang Xiang said while continuing to laugh her ass off. Eventually, she stopped laughing.

"Hey, Topaz!" called Sun Ce walking over to the two females.

"Sup Sun Ce!" She greeted the 'Little Conquer'.

"You ready for battle soon?" He questioned enthusiastically at her.

"I was made ready for this shit man!" Thorn's wicked friend to Ce, who burst out laughing at her confident out burst.

"Hahaha, that's what I like to hear!" Sun Jian's first born encouraged her. "I'm gonna go talk to my old man before we head out to battle." He told before running over to his father. Topaz watched Sun Ce run away from her, but she was looking at Ce's fine ass. However, it didn't go unnoticed by Ce's sister, whom was giggling at her flirtatious stare.

"You find my brother attractive don't ya?" Xiang asked before giggling again.

"Hell yeah, he's a hundred percent attractive." Topaz answered without hesitation.

"Why not ask him out to dinner after this battle." Shang Xiang suggested. Topaz let out a wicked laugh at her foolish suggestion.

"I ain't the 'dating' type of person." the girl of orange informed her with her smile.

"Oh, well what type of person are you?" the Wu princess asked another question.

"A person, who you or anybody will never find out." her voice spoke with a deep tone at would scare any mortal alive. Shang rose a curious eyebrow as she watched the dark skin female walk off into Ce's direction.

As the Princess of Hell proceeded to walk over to Ce and Jian, she looked over to her right and foresaw Sun Quan staring at her with a hard visage. Lady Topaz knew that Quan still has a hatred for her after the Wu army or becoming a trusted warrior for two years, but that didn't matter to her none the less. Satan's asset sent Sun Quan a playful smile, which he scoffed at before walking over to his father and brother. When she was close enough to the men, Sun Ce was having an argument about something she didn't care to know about.

"Everything that swine says is nothing but bullshit! He just doesn't want to lose his own men!" Ce yelled at his father, who was keeping himself calm. "Therefore there's no way we're getting any of the glory. I can't stand to fight alongside that bastard!" Ce finished as he waited for his father to speak.

"My son, take that anger and channel it towards the enemy." Jian demanded. "Our only concern is to stop this folly rebellion. If we do so, then it will cause Dong Zhuo to lose face. Wouldn't you agree, Lady Nomed?" Both males turned to the dark orange girl for her answer.

"As long as we start this fucking battle and kill some bitches soon, then hell yeah!" Onyx's sister squealed with joy for destruction before gripping Sun Ce's right arm. "Think about it Ce, if we were to reign victorious then fat ass will lose control. It's the perfect plan." She stated to the 'Little Conquer'. Sun Ce shot Topaz a wide grin before looking at Sun Jian.

"You're right father! Let's get going!" Ce shouted with pride. Suddenly, the wicked dark skin girl sensed a pair of eyes on her and it was coming from behind her.

"Hold it right there!" yelled a voice that belonged to none other than Dong Zhuo, who was walking towards the quartet. "You're not going anywhere til I say so!" He yelled at them before turning his attention to Topaz. A lusty grin was growing on his face. "Sun Jian, tell me who this ravishing girl is? Now!" He ordered him not taking his lusty eyes off her large breast and slim body.

Topaz gave Dong Zhuo a small smile and narrowed her pupil less eyes at him, while Sun Ce tightened his fist and growled at Dong Zhuo, who didn't care to notice. Sun Jian also narrowed his eyes while crossing his muscular arms on his chest.

"She is Lady Nomed Topaz." He answered in a lowly and cold tone.

"Topaz Nomed? Aren't you the girl from the Turban Rebellion?" He inquired her and she nodded. "I have heard many interesting things about you Topaz. Very interesting things." He said while taking Topaz's right hand into his and kissed it. Topaz tried not to vomit on the man before her, which she managed to do.

'Dear Satan, get this purple fat ass away from me!' Topaz shouted in her mind hoping the Demon Lord has heard her. "I'm sure you have. Jackass." She whispered the last part to herself.

"Good. Because I have assigned you to stay here to guard me and my camp." Sun Jian and Ce's eyes widen in shock and anger at Dong Zhuo's demand. The smile on the dark girl's visage froze in place as an invisible dark orange aura formed around her form.

"Fuck you say?" Topaz said quietly that only Dong Zhuo could hear. Evidently, the feared warlord didn't like to be repeat himself after he gave out an order to someone and expected that person to follow his orders.

"You heard what I said, you fool! Now you better obey me or die!" he shouted to her as her roughly gripped her arm with his stubby hand and pulled her to him like a pet being pulled towards its owner. "Open the gates and destroy the imbeciles!" He commanded and his soldiers followed his wishes.

As the gates flew open to the battle, there was a few rebel soldiers standing outside the with their weapons in hands. The Wu and Dong Zhuo's forces charged towards the front and slaughtered the rebel soldiers before continuing onward. The only men behind was Sun Jian and Sun Ce, whom were giving the pig an angered glare and deep growl as the pig went back to his tent with Topaz being dragged by the large man. Both males were trying so hard not to attack the pig while their was a battle they must win.

"Ce, go push up the front line and the enemy attacking our base camp!" Jian commanded his first born. Sun Ce unwillingly followed his father's orders and headed to the front lines.

'Dong Zhuo, if you dare touch Topaz or anything absurd to her. I WILL NOT HESTITATE IN KILLING YOU!' both men pondered darkly as they headed out to battle.

**With Sun Ce **

When Sun Ce stepped out of the base camp to the front lines, he charged into a few rebel soldiers who were ready to attack him. Unfortunate for them, Sun Ce's swift movements were too unpredictable for them to counter. Therefore, Sun Ce swung his tonfas to uppercut the rebels. After that was finished with, he headed west of the base camp only to came across Cheng Yi and his unit. Cheng Yi saw Sun Ce coming after him and readied his spiked pike along with his unit. However, before Sun Ce could get close enough to them, a large spiky object fell from the sky to the ground below. It created a large earthquake and sent Cheng Yi and his unit to fly down the stone stair. Cheng Yi and some of his men got back to their feet before looking at their attacker, Topaz. She was standing at the top of the stairs with her 'Satan Smasher' over her shoulder.

"You dare to attack me, you concubine? I'll crush you like a the others!" Cheng Yi threatened her. Topaz response was a physio laugh.

"Biatch, stop talking that shit! You running yo mouth like a dick sucking hoe!" Topaz taunted at Cheng Yi before laughing at her little joke. Yi's mouth was ajar in shock from her dirty taunt, while his men were LTFAOat him. Sun Ce was also laughing at the dirty taunt. Blinded by rage, Yi ran forward to Topaz would could sense the man's presence coming closer.

"YAAAHHH!" Cheng Yi cried with his pike in the air and was ready to smash the orange annoyance into the ground, but then he was punched in the stomach by Ce's left tonfa when he stepped in front of Topaz to counter his attack against her. Blood spilled out of his mouth and onto Topaz's chest as he fell down the steps into his troops, who ran away from the dead body.

"You okay, Topaz?" He asked with concern.

"Pfft, fuck yeah. It's all good." She replied in a gangsta way.

"Phew, that's good." He said with relief before he let his eyes scan down the immortal's face to her blood stain breast for any cuts or scars. But when his eyes rested on her huge bosoms, Ce felt her couldn't bring his eyes away from the blood spot on her big bosoms. Suddenly, a random image appeared in his head; the crimson blood turned white, Topaz panting Ce's name, sweat dripping down her body, and his wet tongue coming down to her-. Ce quickly shook the image out of his head as he remembered he had a battle to win.

"See ya, Ce." Topaz said before running back into the barricade. The 'Little Conquer' was about to call her back, til he heard his father speak again.

"Ce, Ma Wan and his unit are at the northeast side of the village, I need you to go and eliminate them." The 'Tiger of Jiangdong' commanded.

"Alright, but what about Top-" He was cut off by his father.

"Ce, I know you're worried about about her and don't like the idea of her staying by Dong Zhuo, but we can't let that get to us right now." Jian told his son before heading into an array of rebels.

"Yeah he's right, we should-" Ce stopped speaking as he caught himself. 'Wait 'we'?' He pondered in confusion at the 'we' word. He shook his head again as he ran down the stair, into the village, and caught sight of Ma Wan's unit.

"So you're my next opponent? I'll crush you like all the others!" cried Ma Wan with his men cheered behind him before they charged at Sun Ce.

Sun Ce got into his battle stance as he readied himself for a fight. One soldier jumped up in the air and brought his sword to Ce's head, but Ce swiftly dodged the sword as it hit the ground. Ce took the chance to run towards Wan and do a five hit combo at his head before slamming his tonfas to the ground creating an earthquake of flames. Soldiers from all around were sent to the air and back to the ground either injured or dead. Once Ce was done with hit small fight with Ma Wan's unit, he followed his brother and sister over the edge of the cliff and towards the garrison.

"Ce, we will attack the enemy from on high. We must hit so fucking hard that they will lose their fucking nerves!" Sun Jian informed Ce.

"Nice choice of words father." Sun Quan said dully.

"You got it Pop!" He said before he jumped from the top of the barricade into the enemy camp, this caused the rebels to become very confused and scared.

Li Kan widen his eyes in shock and was about to command his men to attack the intruder, but to his dismay Sun Ce bowled himself into Li Kan and his men to the air. Sun Ce's swung his weapons around the air to hit the rebels in the their vulnerable areas. The lieutenant, Hou Xuan, snapped out of his confused state in favor of helping his fallen comrades. Little did he or his men realize, a huge dark figure stood behind them with glowing deep purple eyes and a wide toothy grin. The dark figure growled lowly at the unit to grab the unit's attention, Hou Xuan and his men turn their heads to the dark figure which made the soldiers visages to change from confused to scared shitless. Before anyone could otter a single word for help, the wicked large shadow pounced from the garrison wall onto unit and drowned their mortal bodies its pitch-black pool towards hell.

When Sun Ce was done punching the last two men to death, he ran around the garrison to see if there were more rebels inside, but to his surprise there were none. He remembered clearly that there were more men in here than just Bian Zhang's and his unit. He scratched the back of his skull with complete confusion onto where the others have gone to.

"Good work, Ce!" Sun Jian complimented his first born.

"Um, yeah thanks...I think." Ce said still unsure of what happened, but decide to forget it and continue with the battle. Unnoticed to him, the wicked shadow that killed the men was following Ce by slithering under the earth like a snake.

Sun Ce exited the garrison towards the north before diving into another group of rebel soldiers. The men were caught off guard by Ce's attack and tried to regain themselves, but Sun Ce didn't allow them to. When the Wu warrior was finished with the soldiers, he heard some footsteps behind him. Suddenly, an ally messenger appeared before Ce and announce some urgent news.

"I bring intelligence! An enemy archer unit has been spotted atop the cliff." the young courier announce before heading back to his unit. Quan's older brother looked up behind him to see a group of archers looking down at him along with their captain, Yang Qiu.

"If we advance any further, we'll be cut down." panicked a private. Sun Jian's forces stopped in their advance, in fear that they will be killed by the archer's deadly arrows.

"Damn them all to hell with their constant hail of arrows!" Ce cursed in anger.

However, when Ce said those foul words, the hidden shadow mentally jumped for joy as he said the beautiful evil words. Without hesitation, the mysterious shadow slithered away from Jian's son to go and take the enemy archers and their captain to the depths of hell. As for Sun Ce, he continued forward and up the stone stairway to meet Yan Xing with his unit.

"Hmph, you think you can defeat me? Don't make me laugh." Yan Xing scoffed with no amusement. Shang Xiang's brother gave Yan a small smirk.

"Hell yeah I can!" He shouted energetically before charging at Yan Xing and his unit to beat them all into a bloody pulp.

As he charged forward, Yan raised his pike in the air and slammed it down towards Ce, but it did little to Ce as he dodged it with impressing speed. The rebel soldiers raised their weapons ready to strike the 'Tiger's cub'. Unfortunately for them, the 'Little Conquer' had something else in mind. Sun Ce's tonfas began to glow a bright orange color with whips of flames going around them. When Sun Ce saw the soldiers getting too close to him, he unleashed the burning power his tonfas were holding. The tonfas let out a powerful twenty hit combo at the enemies around him before he did a final blow to the ground sending the enemy away from his personal space. When Ce was certain that he finished the unit off, he ran off to demolish the archer unit, but stopped went the messenger spoke up.

"The enemy archers and Yang Qiu are defeated! It's safe for Lord Sun Jian's unit to proceed!" the messenger announced to the Wu and Dong Zhuo armies.

"Wait, what?!" He shouted flabbergasted at the courier's announcement. He looked over to where he saw the archers and Yang Qiu stationed, but they weren't there.

"Good going brother! Now it's my turn!" Sun Shang Xiang praised her big bother.

"Wait a fucking minute, I didn't do anything to Qiu or his unit!" Ce complained.

"You didn't?" Sun Jian asked as Ce shook his head. "Well, I guess the heavens have blessed us in this battle then." Jian suggested.

"Yeah, but still." He said before the messenger appeared again.

"My Lord, enemy units in the north have begun to advance. They are heading directly to our main camp!" the messenger warned.

"They are going after Dong Zhuo and Topaz! We must get back to the main camp and keep Topaz safe!" Jian's demand made some of his soldiers look at him in question.

"Sir, don't you mean Dong Zhuo?" one of the soldiers asked in confusion. Sun Jian's face turned a tomato red at what he had just said in front of his son and his troops.

"Um yes, we must also protect Dong Zhuo too." Sun Jian quickly said before running off to the main camp with his son, his unit behind him, and the unknown shadow behind him.

**Back with Topaz**

"You fools, keep your eyes peeled for any unwanted bugs that might try to sneak in." Dong Zhuo commanded his troops as they keep an eye out for enemy troopers. The feared warlord turned his attention back to Lady Topaz, who was leaning on her gigantic hammer and approached her with another lusty grin.

"What the hell do you want, elephant ass?" Topaz asked before sending him her traditional smile. Dong Zhuo growled at her for her disrespect towards him.

"If you weren't a gorgeous woman with big breast and ass, I would of have your head rolling off your body in an instant!" He shot back and she laughed while putting a gloved hand on her left hip and turning to face him.

"Hahaha, you wish." She laughed again. "So, what do you want?" Topaz questioned the large male.

"I want you to go out there and kill those rodents, who dare to harm me." Lu Bu's father commanded the girl of dark orange.

"Whatever, jackass." Topaz replied grabbing her 'Satan Smasher' and walking out the gates. Dong Zhuo watched Topaz go out the gates, but mostly keep his gaze on her ass.

"Yea, time to kill the little shits!" Onyx's sister cheered as she ran into a group of rebels, who were trying to run away from her hammer, but couldn't escape as she slammed it on their pathetic mortal bodies. "Hmm, they always run and always get caught by my hammer." the twisted Demon Princess giggled to herself.

"Woah! Who's that sexy girl with the big hammer?!" asked a voice behind her. Topaz turned her body around to see who was behind.

He was a man; milky white skin, short dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a big dark gray European painter's hat with a long white feather at the top. The male was wearing a spring green coat; with a black sash around his waist, a white sash over his right shoulder, a dark green tunic with white Chinese designs, dark brown slacks, a silver shoulder plate on his left shoulder and black-yellow boots. I the man's hand was a large paintbrush with black ink on it.

"Well, who are hell are you? Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, or Raphael?" Topaz question the unknown man, who gave her a smile along with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know those kind of names, but I will say I am neither." He said with a soothing tone before gently taking her free hand into his. "To answer your question, my sweet beauty, I am Ma Dai. May I ask you for yours, milady?" He asked as he placed his soft lips on the back of her palm.

"Usually I wouldn't tell, but you do look the charmer. I'm Lady Topaz Nomed, but just call me Topaz." She answered in a flirtatious tone. Ma Dai gave her another kiss, but on her wrist this time.

"Lady Topaz Nomed? A name like that would is quite foreign in these lands, yet unique at the same time. I like that in a girl." He said to her making Topaz giggle as if she was a school girl talking to the most popular boy in school.

"And you know what I like!?" yelled a familiar voice from behind Ma Dai. Ma Dai turned his face around to see who was behind him, but ended up having angry fist in the face. The fist sent Dai flying into a boulder and onto the earthy ground. "For you to get the fuck away from Topaz!" shouted Sun Ce with his fist stretched out in front of him.

"What the hell man, I just having a talk with a beautiful girl!" Ma Dai said to Ce, who was obviously pissed off at him for flirting with his comrade.

"I don't give two shits of what you were doing, but you don't ever touch her!" Ce yelled at him.

"Dude, you being so ratchet right now." Topaz whispered behind her smile.

"Come on and fight me like a man!" the 'Little Conquer' challenged Ma Dai.

"Fine. You will feel the end of my blade." He shot back before blocking one of Ce's attacks from his tonfas.

'A toothbrush is not used as a fucking weapon for war, it's used to get rid of leftover food in your mouth.' Topaz thought mentally referring the paintbrush as a toothbrush.

"Topaz?" She turned to see Sun Jian running towards her. "Are you alright? Dong Zhuo didn't touch you unwillingly did he?" He asked her with worry and anger.

"Yeah and hell no! I would murder that rhino ass nigga if he did." Topaz said with disgust as Jian let out a soft sigh with relief.

"That's good. I would have killed him if he did." He brought her into a strong hug before he let her go. The duet turned back to the fight between Sun Ce and Ma Dai, however it seemed that Sun Ce is winning. Ma Dai was on his knees and shaking. He was panting roughly.

"Do you surrender?" Ce questioned the rebel warrior. Ma Dai got back onto his feet before answering Ce's question.

"Hmph, I've promised too many people that I would live through this battle. So, yeah." He forfeit to Ce. "I guess this is goodbye for now. Lady Topaz, I hope that our paths will cross again someday for I will be waiting." He blew her a kiss and a flirtatious wink before departing into the forest.

"We'll see Dai. We'll see." She said softly to herself.

"Amazing! If you all are as strong like that, then my paradise shall become a reality! Hahaha!" Dong Zhuo laughed menacingly.

"The gates to Bian Zhang's Main Camp are open! All unit's proceed into the his camp!" Sun Jian commanded all of Wu and Dong Zhuo's units, which all followed except Dong Zhuo's units.

"Finally, I was getting impatient with this whole guarding shit." Once that was said, dug inside her breast and pulled out a small orange-black referee whistle with a picture of an orange horse head with devil horns.

She blew into the small whistle and it let out a devilish horse sound that would be used on a Halloween night. When she finished blowing into it, she put back inside her chest and waited for her special animal to appear. After five seconds of waiting, the sound of horse hooves were heard coming from the mountain cliff behind her. Suddenly a large dark figure jumped off the cliff and land roughly by Topaz. The horse was like no ordinary horse; it's fur was a deep shade of orange, it's hooves and face was pitch-black, glowing orange eyes, the tail was also a deep orange, and a crystallized saddle was placed on it's back. Topaz's horse was named, Azazel.

The Demon Princess saddled onto her mare's saddle before gripping the rims and commanding her to gallop to Zhang's main camp. Azazel's speed was amazingly fast for a hell horse. Within ten seconds, her mare and herself were outside the enemy's main camp. Topaz was about to command Azazel to head inside the camp, but before she could something appeared out of the corner of her pupiless eyes. A man in green and gold armor, gold helmet, long blond hair coming out of the helmet in a ponytail and some falling down his shoulders riding a white mare with a long green spear in hand. She watched the warrior cut down some of the ally troops before he brought his horse to hers. The man's green eyes were looking into Topaz's pupiless dark orange eyes. The two stared at each other for a few seconds in silence before the green warrior began to talk.

"I am Ma Chao, son of Ma Teng." Ma Chan introduced himself to the evil princess. "Who here wishes to challenge me?" He challenged. Topaz's smile widen further before she let out a loud laugh, this made Ma Chao look at her in treason.

"Hahaha, I'll accept your pathetic challenge." Topaz said pulling her double hammers over her shoulder. Ma Chao smirked at her before readying his spear.

"Then come! Know the terror of facing Ma Chao in battle!" The Tiger general spoke as he dismounted his white mare as Topaz dismounted Azazel.

"Will you shut the fuck up, Goldie Locks? Cause right now you just being nothing but all talk and no shit." At the last statement, Ma Chao swung his spear across her face making a small cut form on her nose. Topaz pressed her fingers to the cut before pulling them back to see her dark orange blood on them.

"You dare to taint the Great Ma Chao? You have no idea who you are messing with!" Ma Chao shouted at her, but she was too focused on the blood running down her nose to listen.

Ma Chao was attempting to do the same assault again, but Topaz's hammer clashed with his left flank sending him away from her. Without a moment to think on the next attack, Topaz dashed over to Ma Chao and sent her powerful right knee into his rectum. The air was knock out of the powerful warrior by the strong knee; but as he tried to regain himself, his hair was pulled back by a powerful force that made him yelp in pain. Before he could do anything else, Topaz repeatedly punched Ma Chao in his face; breaking his nose, giving him a black eye, and blood spewing from his face on her fist. Topaz was ready to land a final blow on her opponent, but stopped her herself in favor of bring his bruised face towards hers.

"**Foolish mortal, did you really believe that you could best me**?" Her voice spoke in a deep devilish tone. "**It is you who does not know who the fuck you're dealing with. If you so what value your hellish life, Ma Chao, then I suggest you don't don't cut up my face. You will be sent to hell if you. Understand!**" Ma Chao forced himself to open his eyes to see if the was really her, but a he did he regreted it. His bruised eye caught the sight of the once pupiless eye change into the glowing reptile eye of evil. Topaz released her angered fist into the warrior's stomach, knocking him unconscious on the ground.

**Sun Ce and Topaz- normal POV**

"Hey Topaz! Are you alright?" Sun Ce asked running towards her and the unconscious Ma Chao. "Did you defeat Ma Chao?" She didn't respond. "Topaz?" He called again hoping she was okay. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Topaz rose her head, adjusted her crystal bow, and turned to Sun Ce with a wide smile.

"Hell yeah I'm awesome! This guy was a piece of shit to deal, but I was able to manage." She cheered to herself as Ce gave her a smile. "Let go kill Bian Zhang, Ce!" She said before gripping his arm and dragged him up the stone stairs to the enemy main camp. Sooner than expected, Sun Jian and Zhu Zhi were running behind them. When the quartet entered the camp, they were approached by Han Sui.

"You have allowed your pride to overcome your senses. One person cannot decide a battle!" Han Sui told them.

"Why the hell you talking that Obi one kenobi shit? This ain't Star War nigga!" Han Sui crunched his eyebrows together in confusion to what she just said.

"What?" He asked, too confused in understanding what she said. Suddenly, his comrade, Zhang Heng, appeared in front of him and the quartet.

"Fight me now! For glory!" Zhang Heng cried to the skies, but to his dismay Topaz slammed her hammer on his body into a bloody flapjack. Sun Jian, Sun Ce, and Zhu Zhi stared at the dark skin girl with shock and amusement.

"What? The sooner we kill these bitches the sooner this battle over and done with." Topaz said before chasing after Han Sui, while swinging her weapon around like a murderous psychopath.

"Ce, you do defeat Bian Zhang. Zhu Zhi, you go and defeat Ma Teng. As for me, I'll go assist Lady Topaz. Now go!" Sun Jian commanded before running off to help Topaz kill Han Sui. Zhu Zhi went after his opponent as Ce ran towards his own.

"I must defeat you my duty commands it. Face me!" cried Bian Zhang before he and his men were killed by the 'Little Conquer's' powerful ability.

A few minutes later, all the rebel generals and soldier were lying on the ground in their deathbeds. Sun Ce was patting the dirt off his red armor and stretched out his tight muscles from the long battle. Then out the garrison, a loud parade of horse hooves pounding the ground was coming from behind him.

"All that oppose me shall be put to a swift death! They'll all regret ever crossing me!" shouted the worthless excuse for a feared warlord, Dong Zhuo with his unit behind him. "After them you fools! None are to leave here alive!" He shouted his command to his unit as they follow behind the bastard.

"Hold on! We don't have to go that far, you bastard!" Ce shout at him thinking the man would come to his senses, but that never happened. Then he decided to chase out after him and stop him before he did something reckless.

"It's no good, son. He not listening." Sun Jian said to his fist born while walking over to him.

"That maybe true, but if we don't stop him, he be a pain in out asses." Ce stated to his father.

"Dong Zhuo is nothing but a remorseless parasite, who thrives on the chaos. If we bring peace to the land, he will have no place to live." Jian concluded to his son.

"So we just let him run off until he fucking fuels out? That's bullshit father!" He yelled at him. Jian's response was a pat on his shoulder. Ce let a rough sigh leave his mouth before calling for Topaz. "Hey Topaz, we gotta go!" He called for her, but got no reply from her. "Topaz? Where did she go this time?" Ce questioned to himself.

**With Topaz **

Topaz was riding on here horse, Azazel, back towards the ally main camp. There were thousands and thousands of dead bodies lying around the ground like old trash. It pleased her very much to see and smell the destruction that has occurred this battle and she seemed to never stop admiring the chaos. As she entered the garrison and dismounted her horse, she waited for a good ten second for something or some to appear. To her pleasure, the mysterious shadow that was stalking Sun Ce and devoured the rebel archers and soldier slithered its way to her feet before stopping a least five feet in front of her.

"I hope you had fun playing with the worthless shits today. Because their will be plenty more human hearts where that came from, if you protect Ce when I tell you to. Got it, Vetis?" The little shadow wiggled in the ground with joy before it began to take shape.

The figure rose from the ground and morph into a form of a human demon. The shadowed figure had long spiky deep purple hair, very pale skin with blue markings, very slim frame, long pale eyelashes, long lizard nails, thin pink lips, straight nose, and light purple eyes with two 'x' shaped red pupils. The figure was wearing a black punk shirt with long sliver chains, deep purple wrist bands that say 'Go to Hell' long black zipper pants with chains, and deep purple boots.

"Princess, I is quite god damned honor to be serving you. None the less, feeding off of the hearts of mortals." Vetis said with the voice a demon and a wide toothy grin.

"Oh Vetis, you always seize to please me in the most horrible way, hahaha. Here is you bribery, enjoy it cause you deserve it." Topaz reached into her big breast and pulled out a medium bag of fifteen human hearts, which were still beating.

"Ohohoh, Vetis thanks you sweet deadly princess of hell! I thank you to this damned millennium! Hahahahahahaha! All hail Satan and the three powerful heirs of hell!" He shouted to the blue sky before vanishing into the ground and back to hell with his reward.

Once he was gone and out of sight, Topaz heard Sun Ce calling her name. Satan knows how much she loves hearing her name being called by the handsome male. Topaz quickly mounted onto her horse and rode off to meet Sun Ce with her special smile.

* * *

**Chapter 9- Rebellion against Dong Zhuo **

**Yea, I done with this chapter before midnight and Christmas day!**

**Topaz- This is so fucking sexy and beautiful at the same time!**

**Me-Yeah, I think so too. **

**Me-Give me your comment and review cause I really need some support. And I need a BETA READER too!**

**All-Thanks for reading, till next time.**


	10. Rebellion against Dong ZHuo

**Hi everyone, who I have missed so dearly!**

**Sorry for that very very long wait, I had so many tests this semester and work that it took me out of my schedule to write any chapters for this fiction.**

**However, summer break is coming up soon which gives me plenty of time to write more chapter for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors 7 & its' characters. Only the OCs that I have created.**

**Now, off with chapter 10!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Rebellion against Dong Zhuo**

**3 year later- Shu**

As two years has pasted since the Yellow Turbans' destruction, China was finally back to the way it was before thank to the warlords and the volunteer group lead by Lord Liu Bei. Afterwards, he continued to fight on behalf of the people, but the chaos had shown no sign of abating. Meanwhile, the Han Imperial court was losing its influence and authority amongst the people, causing the court to go to a drastic downfall. As it continued, the nobleman, Yuan Shao rose up against them. His method was to slay the Ten Eunuchs who are responsible for the corruption. Which succeeded successfully with the help of various warlords.

However, little did he realized that there was another menace that towered over the land. It's name was none other than the feared warlord, Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo has eliminated the young Emperor and soon ruled China's capital under violence and fear. To the response, Yuan Shao assembled various warlords and formed a rebellion towards the evil tyrant. After hearing word about this, Liu Bei wished to help the troubled people. And so, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and their new member Daisy Angel found themselves traveling to join the allied camp. Before the quartet stood the formidable gates of Sishui and Hulao.

**At the Allied Main Camp**

Liu Bei, his sworn brother Guan Yu & Zhang Fei and Daisy has entered the Allied main camp. The camp was covered in a blanket of snow and dirt with army troops walking on top. As they were walking along, Zhang Fei sought his eyes on a broad man walking by. He was bald, tan skin, dark eyes that held a danger to them, wore iron wrist bands, iron shoulder bladed with some spikes and chains, dark blue pants, and a collar around his neck. The man's caught Zhang Fei's stare at him and returned it with his own as he walked by. The drunk warrior gritted his teeth with disgust and anger as the other male walked away from him.

"Hmph. I see one or two famous faces here today." He stated, walking back to his brothers.

"Yes. Not only do we have Yuan Shao, the leader of the alliance, but its instigator, Cao Cao, as well." Guan Yu states. "Yuan Shu, Sun Jian...quite a list of dignitaries. And our brother is still unknown."

The two men turn around to find the brother aiding a soldier, who was on the ground injured.

"At least until we defeat Dong Zhuo here today, that is." He added.

"Of course, it's all to help Brother make a name for himself! Any personal satisfaction I get is merely a bonus!" He says with enthusiasm.

"Try not to get ahead of yourself. Our actions reflect on Brother, whether for better or for worse." advised Guan Yu.

"You think I don't know that?! Damn, you guys need to lighten up a little!" Fei whined to his Brother.

Then, he realized someone else was missing other than Liu Bei. Daisy was gone.

"Aw shit, where the hell did that flower girl go?!" Zhang Fei groaned annoyance, he referred Daisy as the 'flower girl' because of the giant daisy hair pieces.

Guan Yu scanned his dark eyes around the camp in attempt to find the girl of yellow. His eyes caught onto something bright and yellow near the large tent, it was Daisy. And it seemed that she was having a conversation with another girl he didn't acknowledge.

"She's over there at that large tent. And she seems to be having a conversation with another troop." He pointed at Daisy's direction for Zhang Fei to see. He looked at the direction the finger was pointing and saw Daisy and a girl with red hair.

"Who's little red?" He asked and Yu shrugged.

A private walking past them to his troops, but then Zhang Fei called the private over to ask him a question. The man obeyed and walked to the tall men.

"Yes, what is it you need?" asked the Private.

"Who is that woman in red over there?" Fei inquired pointing at the red girl.

"She is Lady Thorns Eternity, one of Lord Cao Cao's officers." He answered before leaving the men.

"Thorns Eternity? What the hell kind of name is that?!" He questioned. Guan Yu sighed before going over to Liu Bei.

_**With Daisy and Thorns**_

As the warlords and troops were getting ready for battle, the two immortals, Daisy and Thorns were having a small conversation about there new life as Han warriors and their warlords. Infinity's redhead sister was telling Daisy about her new bodyguard, Mi Shin, who she had saved from Dong Zhuo's castle. The Holy Princess was very proud of her course of action, but felt a little worried for the young girl going into a massive battle like this.

"Don't worry too much about Mi Shin, Daisy. I've taught her all the ways of being a strong and swift warrior when it comes to battle." Thorn says to ease her mind.

"I know, but what if she gets injured on the field? What will you do then, Rose?" the yellow flower questions the Red Rose.

"If that happens, I'll heal her to heal and lie that I've used a healing herb on her." Daisy blinked twice at her. "I know you think it's wrong to lie, but like Dea and Dia said we have to keep our powers a secret."

"You're right, Rose. By the way, how is Topaz? Is she in this battle too?" the saint asked the hybrid.

"Yes. She's with her Lord, Sun Jian." She replied to her question.

"Hey Thorns!" called Xiahou Yuan as he ran towards the warm colored females.

"Xiahou Yuan." Thorn greeted Cao Cao's cousin.

"Lord Cao Cao is wants us to return to him, the battle is about to start." He informed her before noticing Daisy. "Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Daisy, please to meet you sir." She acquainted herself.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Xiahou Yuan." He acquainted himself. "Thorns let's get going, you know how much Cao Cao hates waiting.

"I though it was Dun who hated waiting, but whatever. I'll see you soon Daisy" She said. Daisy waved bye to her before walking over to Guan Yu and Yuan Shao.

"Rest assured, we are fighting for the most righteous of causes. Fear not! Step forth and be proud! For battle we march!" Shao encouraged his troops and they rose their weapons with high spirits.

On queue, the gates Allied gates has opened for the troops and generals. The battle has begun.

"We must defeat Dong Zhuo and rescue the suffering people. Our target is Sishui gate!" Liu Bei informed.

"I'm on it, Brother! Sishui gate will be breached!" Guan Yu said heading into battle.

"Wait, Guan Yu! I wish to come with you, if that is fine with you." Daisy offered.

"What! But...Daisy-" Liu Bei was going to object against the idea, but his brother spoke.

"That is fine by me, Lady Daisy." Yu accepted her offer.

Daisy clapped her hands together with joy before she ran ahead to fight off the enemy soldiers near the camp. He turned to Liu Bei and saw the sorrow in his eyes. The large man walked over to his Brother and placed a hand on his shoulder making 'The Man of Virtue' look up at him.

"Do not fear, Brother. I will not let anything harmful come to her." He comforted Liu Bei, who gave him a small smile and a nod.

Guan Yu then ran after Daisy to make sure she's isn't harmed. Liu Bei stood where he was watching Guan Yu run off to battle along with Daisy. He brought his hands together and performed a silent prayer for the people and his comrades.

'Guan Yu, Daisy please be safe.' He finished his prayer before heading off into battle.

_**Back to Guan Yu and Daisy**_

"Out of my way, cowardly bastards! If you don't make room, I'll cut you all down" said a voice shouted across the battlefield. Which belonged to one of Dong Zhuo's generals, Hua Xiong.

Daisy placed her hands against her ears and shuttered at the fowl language that came from Hua Xiong. The God of War patted Daisy's back to get her to calm down. The yellow angel removed her hands from her ears in order for her to get her muskets out. The warriors of Shu advanced onward to battle, ready to fight for peace.

"Pitiful! Is there no one who has the courage to stand up to Hua Xiong?" Yuan Shao inquired.

"Daisy, we must fight Hua Xiong before he harms any more of our men." Daisy nodded as she followed the man to the threat, Hua Xiong. "Running will get us nowhere close to stopping Hua Xiong. Daisy, we will call upon our mares to give us speed." Guan Yu whistled for his trusted mare to came to his side, Daisy also called her loyal mare to her side.

Guan Yu's brown mare came to his need followed by Daisy's bright yellow mare, Sunlight. They mounted their horse and galloped onward to Hua Xiong with his unit. On their way down the road, some enemy soldiers were standing in their path preventing them from going on. Yet, were slain by Guan Yu's spear and Lady Daisy's muskets. Afterwards, they sought out another wave of troops coming there way and were surrounding Zhang Mao. Like last time, the warriors cut them down to size and saved Zhang Mao from harm.

"Thank you, I will continue to live up to your expectations." Zhang Mao said with high spirits. The bright flower waved at him while continuing to follow Lord Guan Yu.

"We're close, I can sense it. Lady Daisy, be ready. Hau Xiong can be a challenge for you." He warned the princess of Heaven.

"Do not worry about me, General Guan Yu. I am prepared for anything as long as I protect the innocents." Daisy said with a small smile and Guan Yu nodded at her.

After a few minutes of horseback riding, they have arrived before Hau Xiong and his troops. The enemy general growled at the two and readied his weapon for a fight. His troops did the same.

"You dare to face me here! Give up and face your destiny!" The man shouted before charging at the two.

Daisy and Guan Yu dismounted their mares and readied there weapons as well. Guan Yu charged at Xiong as Daisy aimed her muskets at the soldiers. She fired a round of bullets at the men, some have dodged the bullets but most have been struck. The ones who have not been hit charged at Daisy with blood lust. But, Daisy was a step a head of them.

"**Your sins shall not go unpunished!" **She shouted at the men as she released her special muosu.

Her muskets burned bright with light and automatically shot out an array of large bright flowers from its snout. The bright flowers exploded as they made contact with the enemy troops, sending the men to the ground, dead or unconscious. The saintly girl huffed out the cold air in her lungs because her attack cost her some of her immortal energy.

"Urgh...retreat is the wisest course for now." said the bruised up Hua Xiong.

"Oh no you don't." Guan Yu chase after Xiong before unleashing a massive tornado at him. Xiong was sent flying 200 feet away from the warriors. "Are you alright, Daisy?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied to 'The God of War'.

"I'm so hungry..." whimpered a starving private from the Wu garrison.

"Really...well suck it up! This is a battle, not the Hunger Games!" Topaz yelled harshly at the weak and starving soldier.

"Come on, men! Remember, we are the proud troops of Lord Sun Jian!" another private spoke, hoping to encourage his starving comrades.

"Guan Yu, let us go help General Sun Jian and his army unit. If we don't, they will die of hunger."the tall man nodded and headed for the Wu garrison with Lady Daisy following behind.

"Defeating Dong Zhuo alone will not be enough to end this strife. More fighting will inevitably ensue." stated Lord Cao Cao.

"That may be true, Lord Cao Cao. But, Lord Sun Jian's troops are in a hungriness regime. In order to proceed, they need the food supplies from the northeastern garrison which is too far from their station. And as I recall, it was Yuan Shu's job to retrieve those materials." Thorns recalled the information to her lord.

"Indeed Thorns, indeed." Cao Cao agreed with her logic.

Few moments later, Guan Yu and Daisy Angel arrived at Sun Jian's station. Upon arriving, the Wu soldiers were groaning and moaning in hunger while holding their aching stomachs. Lady Topaz Demon was highly annoyed by the soldiers lack of strong willpower and started throwing threats at the starving men. Lord Sun Jian tried to calm the girl's stress, but showed no effort doing so. Actually, he though Topaz looked kinda cute when she's mad.

"Have the supplies still not arrived? I'm...starving..." whined another starving soldier.

"And you know what I am? GET -BEEP- SICK OF HEARING YOU -BEEP- SOLDIERS COMPLAINING ABOUT YOUR -BEEP- HUNGER -BEEP-!" the Demon princess yelled out, frighting half of the men. "IF YOU -BEEP- DON'T GET YOURSELVES TOGETHER, I'M GONNA..."

"Topaz?" Daisy called as Topaz turned to her direction.

"Oh Daisy, hi!" She greeted the angel, while hiding her disgust behind her voice.

"Hello, Topaz and General Sun Jian. Has the supplies arrived here yet?" asked the flower girl.

"Sadly no, they have not come yet. We need those supplies now or my men will have no will to proceed in this battle." Sun Jian said disappointingly.

"Which is the reason I'm yelling at them." Topaz added.

"Yuan Shu was suppose to be in charge of sending the supplies to the men. Let's go see what's taking him so long, shall we." Daisy nodded in agreement before the two of them left the garrison to confront Yuan Shu.

"Dong Zhuo's rampage must be stopped here. For my children's generation, if not my own." Sun Jian says.

When Guan Yu and Daisy were making their way to Yuan Shu, enemy forces continued to block their path. Yet, were cut down one by one. Then, Lady daisy called upon her mare as did Guan Yu. Once they were mounted to their steeds, the horses galloped to the northern garrison. As time has flown by, the Shu warrior finally made to the garrison, only to find Yuan Shu and Ji Ling being surrounded by Zhang Xiu, Niu Fu's and their unit.

"Huh? Are you insinuating that I'm not doing my job? I organized the supplies, but with enemy troops lying in wait I can't bring them in. If you buffoons want to help, clear a path." He demanded as the poor angel felt a little hurt at his rudeness.

"Lady Daisy, you will attack Niu Fu and his unit. I'll get Zhang Xiu." They nodded to each other before attacking the two men and there troops.

**10 minutes later**

After what seemed about 10 minutes of fighting, Guan Yu and Daisy has rained victorious. The enemy units were demolished and the supply troops has praised them for there brave actions.

"Hmm, it seems like the way is clear for us, finally. Now it's time to send the supply troops to the troops." Shu announced.

"Hallelujah, Jesus!" Daisy praised the Heavens above. Guan Yu and Yuan Shu gave an awkward glare.

"Right...my unit advance onward!" Him and unit exit the garrison to aid the starving men at Jian's station.

"Good, everything is up to go. Everyone advance on Sishui Gate!" Yuan Shao commended.

"Shall we commence to the gate, General Guan Yu?" Daisy asked the man with her famous smile.

"Yes." He replied before settling on his mare and marched to the gate.

Along the way, they caught up to Zhang Fei and the bald mysterious man from before.

"Brother! I see that you are alright!" Zhang cheered at him, but didn't do the same with Daisy. "Oh...and you too, blonde."

"Glad to see you are in good condition as well, General Zhang Fei! And I see that you have took the time to help out another in need!" She waved hello to the man, who simply ignored her greeting.

"What is that suppose to mean, you blond idiot!" He yelled at the now frightened girl.

"Zhang Fei, control your temper. Now is not the time to be bickering, we have a battle to attend to."

"You're right." Daisy agreed.

"Yeah sure, let's get going. And you better not get in my way blonde or you'll regret it." Fei threatened Daisy.

**At Sishui Gate**

While Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Daisy, and the mysterious man were making their way to the Sishui gate; the other allied troops were already there fighting off the enemy troops and their generals, Hu Zhen and Li Ru. They have successfully defeated the threat at hand and cheered in high spirits. Sadly it stopped, as the gates of Sishui opened and out came Hua Xiong with his new unit. The gates quickly closed, and all went silent.

"Step forward swines, if you want to die! While I stand here, none shall pass this gate!" He threatened the quivering men.

"Then you shall be removed. I'm coming through!" called out a powerful voice that belongs to no other than Guan Yu, who has arrived on his steed with Daisy and the other men behind him.

The God of War jumped off his mare, charged at Hua Xiong and his, then released his powerful muosu at them.

"**Out of my way!" **He demanded as she swung his powerful spear at the group, which made a gigantic green tornado. Which killed the men and Xiong on contact. He spun his spear a couple of time around his mighty figure before he spoke. "The might Hua Xiong...I have cut you down on behalf of my lord...Liu Bei!"

The one mighty warrior fell from the sky and lied inactive on the cold ground. Everything was in silence, till Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, and Lady Daisy gathered around the strong man.

"Fine work, Guan Yu." applaud Yuan Shao.

"My brother!" Liu Bei smiled at his sworn brother.

"That's the way! I knew you had it in you!" Zhang Fei cheered his brother.

"Yes! Most excellent indeed, Guan Yu!" Daisy squealed hopping up and down with joy.

'Shut up, flower girl! You're embarrassing us!' Zhang Fei pondered with annoyance.

"Great, now that we have settled this matter it's time to advance on to our next target! Onward, to Hulao Gate!" Yuan commanded everyone.

Everybody has advanced into through Sishui Gate, ready to take on Hulao Gate. But little did they realize, a much stronger threat is waiting...for his prey.

* * *

**Chapter 10- Rebellion against Dong Zhuo; part 2**


	11. Rebellion against Dong Zhuo part 2

**Hey guys, Happy Memorial Day!**

**I'm glad to say that I have made another chapter for your entertainment! **

**The best part...school is finally out and summer is in!**

**Topaz-What time is it! Summer time!**

**Stop! No, we're not gonna have that ma'am. Now, get back into the story!**

**Onward...to chapter 10!**

* * *

Last time on Angels & Demons of the Three kingdoms

"The mighty Hua Xiong...I have cut you down on behalf of my lord...Liu Bei!" said Guan Yu.

"Fine work, Guan Yu." applaud Yuan Shao.

"My brother!" Liu Bei smiled at his sworn brother.

"That's the way! I knew you had it in you!" Zhang Fei cheered his brother.

"Yes! Most excellent indeed, Guan Yu!" Daisy squealed hopping up and down with joy.

'Shut up, flower girl! You're embarrassing us!' Zhang Fei pondered with annoyance.

"Great, now that we have settled this matter, it's time to advance on to our next target! Onward, to Hulao Gate!" Yuan commanded everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 11- Rebellion against Dong Zhuo; part 2**

"Sishui Gate is ours. Only Hulao Gate remains!" Cao Cao informed. "Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, and Lady Thorns advance onward!"

Xiahou Dun and Yuan did as their lord ordered and advanced forward; however, the Ruby Rose did not move for a moment but her lord didn't care. She looked back at the Heaven princess, who was a few feet away from where she was and found her being hugged by her lord, Liu Bei. Which made her wonder why her lord was giving her so much compassion. Was it because she didn't get hurt? That they claimed Sishui Gate? Or was it another emotion he was displaying towards the princess of flowers? Thorns doesn't know nor does she care becasuse it was none of her involvement.

Daisy was a little stunned that Lord Liu Bei was hugging her when she least expected. A small blush ran across her face in embarrassment. Why was Liu Bei hugging her? Not that she hates hugging or anything, it's just that it was a little...awkward.

"Please be safe, Daisy." Lord Liu Bei said as he released her from his grip before running after his brothers. The yellow flower straightened her yellow winter coat and sleeves before running afterwards.

"Daisy!" Thorns called. Daisy stopped in her tracks and turned towards Rose, who was standing by Sishui Gate.

"Yes Rose?" Daisy asked as she heard the Wu army charge through the gate.

"Where's Topaz?" Thorns asked and Daisy rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" She questions the red princess.

"Cause we're going to charge at Hulao Gate together and I want the humans to have a better chance of winning this battle. Now where is she?" She asked again.

"Right here!" shouted the dark orange girl, who appeared behind Daisy. Daisy jumped at the unannounced appearance of the Demon princess.

"Where did you come from?" Thorn asked Topaz, who gave her an innocent smile.

"Um...Satan's hellhole, Ruby!" Thorn was quick to cover Daisy's ears before she heard her answer. "I already know what the hell you want us to do, so let's do it already and get this over with!

With a nod the immortals made their way through the gate to the allied forces. As they entered, the allied soldiers were being crumbled by falling boulders, that were coming from the catapults on Hulao gate. The Allied generals were doing their best to dodge the boulders and not get killed by enemy soldiers. Topaz had a wide smile on her face as she watched the men being crumbled by the large falling rocks, but Daisy was the exact opposite. She gasped in horror as she saw the poor men dying because of those ruthless boulders falling from the sky. Thorns on the other hand didn't seem to care much about the dying soldiers.

"Daisy, you go help the injured soldiers. Topaz, pummel the boulders and kill the enemy generals." Thorns ordered.

"Killing and smashing, my two favorite things aside fucking people!" Topaz cheered before running off to fight enemy generals.

"I can do that, but what will you be doing?" Daisy asked the high princess.

"I'll be heading over to whoever is controlling these catapults and destroy him. Once we're done with our task, we'll charge to Hulao Gate." Daisy gave her a small nod before heading off. "Mi Shin!"

The Ruby Rose called her trusted understudy, Mi Shin. The blond girl in deep blue and red female armor came running to her call, after she was done finished off another enemy soldier.

"Yes, milady?" said Mi Shin with her spear in hand.

"We're going over to those catapults and eliminate the bastard controlling them." Cao Cao's officer informed her. "I'll need your assistance for this, Mi Shin."

"Yes, milady." Mi Shin says as she followed the redhead to the catapults.

**At the top of Hulao Gate**

Enemy catapults were proceeding to throw larger rocks at the opposing side hoping to lower their moral. But Dong Zhuo's soldiers were in a panic, seeing that the allied forces had advanced to Hulao Gate. The lieutenants were commanding the soldiers to load more rocks into the catapults and rushing them to fire the devices at the enemy. One of the enemy lieutenants ran over to the mighty general, who was saddled on his Red Mare.

"Lord Lu Bu, should we continue to fire the catapults? The enemy doesn't seem to be retreating!" cried the lieutenant. Lu Bu shot the lieutenant a threatening glare making the man feel a rapid shutter go down his spine.

"Hmph, you worthless spine, what makes you believe that!? Don't you dare stop the attack or I will have your head roll of your pathetic body!" He threatened the poor soldier as he ran back to his post in fear of the Flying General.

Lu Bu rolled his eyes as he watched the cowardly man run back to the catapults. When the man was gone, Lu Bu turned his attention back to the battle below the gates. He let out a short sigh from his bored state as the battle went on. His adopted father, Dong Zhuo, has assigned him to watch the enemy from above the gate, while his protege was ordered to guard the main camp. He didn't care much for his pig ass bitch of a father, in fact he doesn't care for him at all. He wanted Dong Zhuo dead and so did some of his other generals.

'I hope that disgusting pig dies soon, if not then I will handle that fucker myself.' Lu Bu pondered to himself before putting his focus back to the battle.

His dark eyes gazed around the snow covered field of battle, where the allied forces and his soldiers were fighting. He saw the allied leader, Yuan Shao, and the Wei warlord, Cao Cao, fight off an array of soldiers along with the other allied officers.

'I wonder if that red woman is here. I would really like to see her again.' Lu Bu grinned at the though of seeing that woman again.

Recently, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Then an image of the mysterious girl popped into his cranium; her light tan body, perfect big round breast, her slender hourglass frame, that long thick red hair, luscious red lips, her flawless ruby red eyes, and her sexy as-NO! He can't be thinking about her like that! He cares for Diao Chan not...her!

"Ahhh!" He roared gripping his head as he felt heat rising into his cheeks. He had to distract himself...fast!

He switched his gaze back to the battle below and sighed with relief when the heat in his body was going down. He turned to the men in green, who were fighting some soldiers from his side of the battle. Suddenly, he saw something bright coming from the corner of his eyes, he saw a girl healing the injured soldiers to health. She had light skin, unoriginal long blond wrapped ponytail with big daisy petals, odd bright yellow eyes, a long yellow-green coat that he has never seen in China, yellow gloves, and yellow high heel boots.

'That has to be the strangest looking girl I have ever seen.' He though with one of his eyebrows raised.

Next, he saw the Wu family battling Zhang Wen and his unit. They successfully defeated Zhang Wen, but his unit was not going down that easily. It would take them a while to kill them.

"ONE LITTLE TWO LITTLE THREE DEAD BASTARDS! FOUR LITTLE FIVE LITTLE SIX DEAD BITCHES! SEVEN LITTLE EIGHT LITTLE NINE DEAD FUCKERS! AND I STILL GOT A THOUSAND TO KILL!" sang a horrible voice that sounded like a terrible orchestra. Lu Bu and his soldiers had to cover their ears to protect their eardrums from exploding.

Lu Bu scanned around the field to find the source of the terrible singing. He spotted another unoriginal girl, but she was completely different than the yellow one. This girl had dark skin, long thick deep orange hair, dark orange eyes, an orange bow in her hair, wore devilish grin on her face, her body was coded in so much blood that he couldn't see what she was wearing.

"She must be that psychopathic Wu girl my father was blabbering about." Lu Bu said.

Then out of the blue, a boulder smashed into Hulao Gate. The wall shook like an earthquake making some of the soldiers wobble to the ground. However, the Flying General and Red Mare didn't seem affected by the attack. Another boulder hit the gate causing a much larger impact to the soldier and the catapults. After three more blows the Hulao Gate, the gate entrance crumbled to the ground.

"Hmph, seem the weaklings finally brought down Hulao Gate. However, they have made a mistake in crossing me in battle." with that said, Lu Bu readied his halberd and prepared for battle.

_**Back to Thorns, Topaz, Daisy, & Mi Shin**_

After the gate was crumbled down by the catapult used by Lady Thorns, the two immortals made their way to Hulao Gate. The Princess of Hell was the first to arrive at the gate before Daisy did. As the Princess of Heaven was making her way to Topaz, she didn't realize that the beast was coming their way.

"Topaz, was your task successful?" Daisy question the Demon girl.

"What do you think, Miss goody two shoes?" Topaz snapped at the yellow girl.

"I was just asking because..." Daisy was about to answer, but Topaz said something out of the ordinary.

"Giant horse." Topaz says as she sought a large red mare falling through the air.

"I was...Uh?" the flower girl was confused.

"Daisy watch out!" warned Liu Bei and Xiahou Yuan.

As if in slow motion, Daisy turned her head upwards and gasped in shock as she saw what Topaz was saying. A very tall and muscular male with a deadly looking spear over his shoulder was jumping off the Hulao wall on a giant red horse, the worst part was it was coming in her direction. Rose's little sister stood in place looking horrified as it was coming closer to her. Daisy closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come to her. When suddenly, a hand gripped her winter coat and pulled out of the way before the crimson mare met its mark.

"Hey stupid flower you can open your eyes now." Topaz spoke as she saw Daisy open her eye and blink a few times.

"T-Topaz, you saved my life! Does that mean your fowl hatred for me is over!" Daisy asked with joy.

"You do realize that I'm wearing Angel proof gloves right?" Daisy frowned at her wicked smile. "And that this is the last time I'll ever save your sorry ass, so don't let it get to your saintlike head!"

"Topaz! Again don't used those fowl words around me! I have an erogenous bodily function to the fowl vocabulary that comes out of the mouth of others!" Daisy complained.

"Okay, what's the name of that song by Waka Flocka and Trey Songz...oh yeah 'I Don't Really Care'!" Topaz laughed at herself as Daisy shook her head in disapproval.

"Are you weaklings done talking? Come and face the Mighty Lu Bu!" He challenged the girls of orange and yellow.

"Holy crap, the purple hippo has a cockroach with a retarded name on his side. And it looks as though he's been taking** way** too much steroids!" the evil princess taunted the large man, who growled at her disrespectful words. "But on the upside, he's fucking hot!"

Sun Jian and Sun Ce growled in jealousy as Topaz refereed Lu Bu to being a hunk. Daisy was twitching on the snowy ground from Topaz's colorful word. While Lu Bu rolled his eyes at her foolish statement feeling that this girl was trying to be a flirt to gain attention to other men. He pitied the men who would ever fall for a concubine like her.

"Are you fools going to stand there or are you going to challenge me?" He asked again swinging his halberd around. Daisy and Topaz looked at each other for a second before turning their attention back to the man, their weapons ready.

"Lady Daisy, Lady Topaz!" called a voice that sounded like Mi Shin.

"Mi Shin? What is it?" Daisy questioned the blond maiden.

"Milady has commanded me to help you while she's finishing off the enemy unit. She'll be here shortly." Mi Shin informed the two females, she sung her spear around preparing to fight the beast.

"Enough talk! Fight me if you dare!" yelled Lu Bu as he proceeded to charge at the trio.

He raised his halberd in the air until he got in close range to the girls. He swung his weapon down towards the trio to get a direct hit, but to his dismay they dodged it. Topaz then charged at the beast with her Satan Smasher in hand. She swung her hammer to his open flank, but the Flying General saw this coming and swiftly blocked her attack before pushing her back with his dark aura.

"Daisy, be cautious. Lu Bu is a very difficult opponent for you to defeat. For now avoid him, the real target is Dong Zhuo." advised Liu Bei. Daisy looked over to Topaz and Lu Bu's fight to see that they were still at it.

"Topaz, be careful! Lu Bu is not easy to overcome!" Sun Jian warned the girl in deep orange.

"I don't care! I'm kicking ass right now-ahhhh!" Topaz cried. She was too distracted by her lord's warning that she didn't see Lu Bu flash some kind of dark aura around himself. She was sent flying through the snow covered ground.

"Topaz!" Daisy cried out.

"Lady Topaz!" Mi Shin called out.

"You fools are next!" The beast said as he charged at the frightful girls.

He rushed toward the girls with his halberd in his grip. Daisy snapped out daze and prepared her muskets, as she foresaw the mighty warrior coming closer. With some time left, Daisy placed herself in front of Mi Shin, who was frozen in place. She pulled her muskets out and aimed them at Lu Bu, who was now twelve feet away from them.

"DAISY!" Liu Bei and Guan Yu cried out.

Sweat was running down her face and her chest was heaving heavily from the pressure that was building in her body. Time seemed to have slowed down as Lu Bu was closing in on her. Daisy let out a short huff of air escape her mouth, but it didn't clam her down one bit. Her trigger fingers were shaking with fear and hesitation as the pressure was building up inside her fragile form. Lu Bu was now standing directly in front of the two with his halberd in the air. Daisy's eyes were wide like plates as the mighty beast swung down at them and...

**POW!**

A flash of bright red light collided with Lu Bu's side and knocked him away from the girls to the ground. Everyone was in utter stupefaction at the unexpected attack, but Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun didn't look amused at the impact. Mi Shin moved around Lady Daisy to see who or what it was that saved them from the beast and it turned out to be no other than her savior, Lady Thorns Eternity.

"Daisy, Mi Shin are you two alright!" the female of red asked out of concern. Daisy felt tears filling her eyes as she ran towards Thorns and brought her into a tight hug.

"T-Thank...you...R-Rose! Wahhh!" Daisy cried into her chest as Thorn patted her back to clam her down. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Milady," Thorn turned to her apprentice. "Please forgive me, I was unable to protect...and I-" Her lady raised a hand at her to shut up. Mi Shin was feeling tear wallow up in her eyes, but she wiped them away before her lady saw them.

"I don't care for apologies, as long as you two are not killed in battle." Thorns explained. Mi Shin nodded at her. "Daisy, I think it would be best if you went back to Lord Liu Bei. Topaz, Mi Shin, and I will take care of this."

Daisy wiped away the tears off her face and hesitantly left the two females alone. Thorn rubbed her forehead in frustration before turning back to the man she knocked down. Lu Bu raised himself off the ground and was pissed off as hell.

"Grrrr...whoever the hell did that to me I will kill you!" He roared making some of the soldiers flee for their lives.

"Hmph, I knew that you come back and try kill my lord again." He turned his to the person talking and froze as he saw who it was. "And it seems that you did not heath my words when I said 'cross my lord again and you won't be so lucky' threat. But no matter, I'm gonna have to put you down again, but this time...I'm ending your life."

As the lady of red was ranting about her warning, Lu Bu was blushing as he was gazing over her armor on her beautiful figure. She wore a red shoulderguard on her left shoulder, a blue chestguard that showed her upper breast, deep blue gauntlets with red marking, blue leggings, and sliver high heel boots**(N/A-this armor she's wearing is the Medium Honor of waves armor from Guild Wars)**. Lu Bu has never seen armor like that in China, but it was looking good on her.

"Now you die!" She shouted as she ran to Lu Bu with her swords. Lu Bu snapped out of his gaze and readied himself for her attack.

"Oh no you don't!" then Zhang Fei came running and smashed his foot into the side of Thorn's head. She crashed into the stone gate from the impact. "I'm versing the dog, redhead!"

"What the hell is wrong with you! You oversize drunk!" Thorn insulted.

"You shut the fuck up, bitch! You're lucky we're on the same side!" Zhang yelled back.

However, he didn't take notice that the Flying General was getting angry when he slammed Thorns into the wall or the fact he called her a bitch.

'How dare that insolent fool harm her and call her a bitch! I will kill for that!' Lu Bu pondered in anger.

He swung his weapon at Zhang Fei, but missed as Fei dodged it. He moved himself in front of Thorns and got into his battle stance.

"You want to fight me weakling, you got one!" He challenged the drunk.

Then Lu Bu and Zhang Fei fought each other.

"Milady, are you alright?" Mi Shin asked her, Topaz came afterwards.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we still need to kill Dong Zhuo." Thorns implied.

"Hell yeah we do! I want to rip that fat ass apart and make a jump rope out of his intestines!" She let out a dark menacing laugh at the very thought.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Let's get going!" with nods from the two girls they made their through Hulao Gate.

As they made it to the other side, more enemy soldiers were coming their way. Topaz smiled in dark way and allowed her insanity to be unleashed. The enemy was coming closer and Topaz was ready for it, however, she switched her hammer to a more...murderous instrument. And her secondary weapon...was a crystal chainsaw.

"Aaaahh! That crazy woman is going to murderous all!" a rebel soldier cried along with the others.

"TOPPY'S GONNA HAVE FUN SAWWING Y'ALL MOTHERFUCKERS IN HALF! MUUUAHHHHH!" Topaz screeched at the fleeing men, leaving a scared Mi and frustrated Thorns behind.

"Lady Thorns, is she always like this?" She questioned.

"If her insanity rampage is high...then yes." She replied plainly.

"Halt! I shall stop your rampage!" the Ruby Rose saw a French looking man with two battleaxes confronting Topaz along with two other generals.

"WHOEVER TRIES TO FUCKING STOP ME NOW I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INSIDES AND USE THEM ANY FUCKING WAY I CHOSE!" She jabbed her chainsaw into the chest of an enemy general and moved it up to his head to the ways down. Once she was finished, the body of the general split apart causing blood and other repulsive organs run free.

The enemy soldier stood frozen in fear, threw up their lunch, or fainted. The French man stared at the woman in utter horror as she laughed with delight. The blood from the body was getting onto her clothes, hair, and face that it was making her look like she was the devil's child.

"Uhh...retreat is the wiser way out." the others nodded before running into the forest behind them.

"Hahahaha...hey where are the bastards?" Topaz asked innocently.

"Well after the gruesome act you just played for them, they ran off into the forest." Thorn explained to the demon in orange.

"Dammit and I was just about to rip the jack asses apart too. Oh well, I'm going back to the others at least there are some soldier out there I can kill. Bye!" with that said Topaz skipped back to the allied warlords.

"Report! The allied commander is struggling!" an allied messenger reported.

"Mi Shin, go back to Lord Cao Cao and help him along with Yuan Shao to defeat the enemy!" the little blond girl nodded before heading off.

'Now...to kill the fat bastard and this battle is ours' the immortal of red pondered as she made her way into the enemy main camp.

When she was inside, she came across three defense soldiers and more regular soldiers. Behind them was the evil tyrant, Dong Zhuo, and a woman in a pink kimono top and a long pink silk skirt. She was pale skinned, had grassy green eyes, pink lips, long light brown hair, and an iron whip at her side.

'Great, now I have to fight a ballerina.' She got her swords ready and sliced down the remaining soldiers to size.

"Anyone who crosses me will die, end of story!" Dong Zhuo shouted.

"Hmph, you think you're better than me? Must be a joke, prepare yourself!" said the mysterious woman.

Thorn charged towards the two and released her muosu at the enemy.

"**You dare to challenge me, mortal!" **She yelled out.

Her swords began to automatically change into different varieties of colors and were spinning around her form. Then when she slammed her glowing right fist into the snowy ground, the swords collided with the earth and made the rainbow colors spread throughout the surface to knock away the enemy. Dong Zhuo and the woman were sent flying back into the building behind them and didn't move for a while. As the colors disappeared, Thorn regained her posture but was breathing heavily because that attack cost her half of her powers.

"...that...probably cost me...t-too much..." the Eternity princess fell to the crumbled earth and blacked out.

A few minutes later, Dong Zhuo and Diao Chan emerged from the building to see what happened. Most of his men were dead or unconscious, but some were waking up from that incredible power attack. The evil tyrant ordered a retreat back to the capital as he called for his horse. But before he saddled his mare, his dark eyes caught onto something on the crushed ground, it was the unconscious body of the red female.

'Hmm...she must be that mysterious woman who helped Cao Cao escape and freed my concubines!" He growled in anger at the memory of his soldiers saying they saw a red girl helping Cao Cao and freed his concubines back some months ago.

He got out his sword and stomped his way to the redhead. Then he raised his sword high in the sky and was ready to kill. When suddenly, a dark idea popped into his head like a light blob. Instead of killing for what she has committed against him, why not bring her back to the capital and make her his personal slave. A cruel dark smirk crawled on his face at the idea.

**With the Allied forces**

Everyone was cheering in pure joy as they heard Lord Dong Zhuo has ordered a retreat back to the capital. Meaning that the allied side won the battle. Yuan Shao congratulated everyone for their efforts on this battle and hopes for a better future to come. Daisy, Topaz, and Mi Shin were jumping with joy as the battle was over.

"We have won the battle against the tyrant and drove him back to the capital!" Yuan Shao cheered.

"Yes, this will show his retainers that China was meant to be free from his rule." Cao Cao implied.

"My Lord, I bring terrible news! Lady Thorns has fallen unconscious while battling Dong Zhuo and...it seems that Lord Dong Zhuo is taking back to the capital with him!" the messenger informed his lord.

"WHAT!" Cao Cao shouted.

The battlefield was in complete silence as Cao Cao was in shock that one of his most powerful generals was captured by the brutal tyrant. This information was hurting him like an arrow to the heart, he didn't know how to deal with something this depressing. Mi Shin also heard the news and fell to her knees crying. How could she leave her master alone for a while then have her be captured by the evil man. She knew she should have never left her alone or else she would never be tolled away.

"R-Rose." Daisy was also crying as the grim news spread through out the field. Liu Bei brought Daisy into his arms and allowed her weep on his armor.

Topaz was also sad that her best friend has been token away from by the bastard. Sure she may not be weeping like the others, but she was upset just not showing it. Others had their own thoughts about the situation, but they did not dare to speak of it. The only question they were thinking of was...

What will happen to Lady Thorns now?

* * *

**Chapter 11- Death to the tyrant, Dong Zhuo**

**I hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Please give me some feedback and what you think will happen next!**

**Bye, PM619 out enjoy your summer break!**


End file.
